Entre Mudanças e Desejos
by Dama 9
Summary: Continuação de Troca Equivalente. Com a chegada de Litus ao santuario, o coração de um certo geminiano parece balançar. O Escorpião parece disposto a conquistar a garota, mesmo correndo o risco de ser mandado pra outra dimensão. Romance Saga e Litus...
1. Porque seria diferente?

**Domo pessoal**

**Olha eu aqui de novo, eu disse, vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo, ainda mais que escrever fics é realmente viciante. Entonses cá esta a continuação de Troca Equivalente com um novo casal protagonizando essa nova história. Espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura! **

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

**Entre Mudanças e Desejos.**

**Capitulo 1: De lembranças a Insinuações. **

**I – Porque seria diferente?**

Mais uma vez o primeiro templo parecia ser o local escolhido para os freqüentes pitis do escorpião. Tudo isso porque ele tentava a todo custo convencer um certo leonino a ajuda-lo.

-Esqueça, Milo! – Mú falou com certa aflição, vendo a face bem bronzeada do cavaleiro de leão mudar para vermelho, quase escarlate.

-Mas, você poderia me dar umas dicas, sabe? – Milo falou, olhando para Aiolia com um sorriso infantil.

-Milo! – Aiolia chamou com os punhos cerrados. – Não espere que eu compactue com as suas perversões; ele completou apertando os olhos fechados como se quisesse se acalmar para não socar a cara do pervertido.

-Mas você é a pessoa mais próxima da Litus. O que custa perguntar a ela? - Milo pediu suplicante.

-Custa a inocência da minha irmãzinha; Aiolia respondeu seco.

-Por favor? – Milo insistiu.

-A Lithus voltou para o Santuário, mas se você ficar no pé dela por mais difícil que seja eu terei que pedir que ela se afaste; Aiolia disse com a voz fria, saindo do primeiro templo.

-O que deu nele? – Milo perguntou confuso, olhando pra Mú.

-Entenda Milo. Aiolia só quer o melhor para Litus e você não é o tipo de cunhado que ele deseja; Mú respondeu com calma, se acomodando melhor na poltrona em que estava sentado.

-Hei! Não precisa ofender também; o escorpião falou.

-Não é isso Milo. Aiolia é seu amigo há muito tempo e te conhece o suficiente para saber que você só gosta de se divertir com as garotas e no dia seguinte mal lembra seus nomes, isso é claro quando pergunta; Mú respondeu com um ar de censura na voz.

-Até você? – o escorpião falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Tente entender a posição do Aiolia, ele teve que por muito tempo lutar contra os problemas que a postura de ser um cavaleiro de ouro lhe impunha, quando assumiu a responsabilidade de cuidar de Litus nós entramos em guerra e ele teve que afasta-la daqui; Mú falou calmamente, notando o olhar interessando do escorpião. – Aiolia só quer uma vida normal para ela, depois de tudo que ela passou com a invasão dos titãs ao santuário, a morte do pai e os demais problemas; Mú completou.

-Mas porque vocês acham que eu não poderia faze-la feliz? – ele perguntou ficando estranhamente sério, nem sabia o porque de perguntar aquilo, só sentia-se indignado pela falta de confiança que os amigos tinham com relação ao seu caráter, quando o assunto em questão, eram suas aventuras.

-Você nunca levou um relacionamento a sério, não o culpo; Mú acrescentou. – Em tempos de guerra ninguém pensaria nisso, mas o caso é, não estamos mais em guerra, temos uma vida normal e você age sempre com leviandade. Porque acha que devemos acreditar no que você diz quanto a isso? Porque com Litus seria diferente de qualquer outra garota que você ficou e simplesmente se esqueceu depois de conseguir o que queria? – Mú perguntou sério.

-Eu... Eu não sei! – ele respondeu passando a mão nervosamente pela franja rebelde.

-Então não insista, se é para feri-la depois de conquista-la, use pelo menos o que lhe resta da honra de cavaleiro e tire essa idéia estúpida da cabeça; Mú falou mais sério. –Litus não é nenhuma dessas garotas das quais você esta acostumado a se relacionar e na minha posição como seu amigo e de Aiolia não posso compactuar com o que você quer; o ariano completou.

-Acho que entendo; Milo falou com ar pensativo. – Creio que no seu lugar faria o mesmo;

Mú apenas o fitava com calma, sabia que se o escorpião tivesse um cinco minuto ele passaria a insistir no assunto só para provocar, não que realmente estivesse interessado, mas era visível que o amigo parecia confuso.

-Bom tenho que ir pra casa agora; Milo disse saindo do templo do ariano. – Obrigado pelo conselho Mú; ele disse, mas isso quase foi dito em um sussurro.

Mú ainda pode ouvir os passos do escorpião ecoarem pelos degraus da casa de Áries que ligavam a Touro. Ainda sem se mover pode sentir a chegada de mais alguém e não era necessário voltar-se para ver quem era que chegava.

-O que o trás aqui Kanon? Que eu saiba sua casa é algumas a cima; Mú falou.

-Eu sei; o geminiano disse se aproximando. Vendo o ariano lhe indicar uma outra poltrona para que se sentasse. – Precisava lhe perguntar algo?

-Entendo! Fique a vontade, se eu puder lhe responder; Mú disse calmamente.

-Você percebeu que nos últimos dias Saga anda meio estranho? – ele perguntou preocupado, olhando para o ariano.

-Notei apenas que ele anda meio, como posso dizer... Mais explosivo; Mú respondeu abafado um riso, lembrando-se de um episódio não muito distante no terraço, precisamente no dia que Litus chegara.

**--Lembrança—**

_Todos haviam se reunido no terraço do ultimo templo como ultimamente estavam fazendo. Em um canto, estavam Kamus, Aishi, Mú, Aldebaran, Aiolia e Marin conversando com a recém chegada Litus que parecia encantada ao ouvir o que os_amigos falavam sobre o que acontecera a algum tempo antes da chegada dela. Em outro canto, Saga e Kanon conversavam, o geminiano explicava ao irmão quem era a garota de cabelos verdes, pois na época ele já havia sido exilado na prisão do Cabo e não chegara a conhecer a irmãzinha do leão. Quando foram interrompidos pelo escorpião que chegava para falar com os irmãos.

-E então o que acharam? – Milo perguntou com um sorriso bobo. Fazendo Saga estreitar os olhos instintivamente.

-Quanto ao que? – Kanon perguntou de forma inocente, embora soubesse a que o escorpião se referia observava as reações de Saga com curiosidade, ele parecia realmente incomodado. Nunca o vira agir assim, tinha algo errado.

-Oras, quanto a Litus, quem diria que aquela garotinha magrela se tornaria o que vemos agora; ele falou mirando a garota dos pés a cabeça a distancia, não precisava saber ler pensamentos para adivinhar o que ele pretendia.

-Você não tem jeito Milo, mal a menina chega e você já vai começar a pegar no pé dela; Kanon falou balançando a cabeça.

-Bem, alguém tem que aproveitar a vida aqui não é? Já que não conseguimos algumas coisas, temos que tentar com outras – ele respondeu de forma insinuante, fazendo Saga estreitar os olhos.

-O que quer dizer com isso escorpião? – Saga falou de aproximando do cavaleiro de forma ameaçadora.

-Eu... Nada; Milo respondeu fazendo-se de inocente, queria apenas provocar o geminiano, mas não pensara ter aquele efeito.

-Eu se fosse você, não me meteria com ela; Saga falou segurando o cavaleiro pela gola da blusa.

Aishi e Kamus que agora estavam sozinhos sentados no alpendre. Viram a pequena discussão, pareciam ser os únicos a ter notado aquilo.

-Kamus, não acha melhor interferirmos? - Aishi falou preocupada.

-O que será que esta acontecendo entre esses dois? – Kamus perguntou, olhando para onde Aishi indicava.

-Não sei, mas vou lá; ela disse se desvencilhando dos braços dele.

-Eu vou junto; ele disse a seguindo.

-Até parece que esta com ciúmes da garotinha, Saga? – Milo falou com ar maroto.

-Não sou que nem você. Apenas respeito os familiares dos meus amigos; Saga respondeu friamente, embora por algum motivo se sentisse incomodado com aquilo.

-Sei! – Milo falou com deboche, mas parou ao ver quem acabava de colocar-se atrás do geminiano.

Saga sentiu uma mão delicada apertar seu ombro como se pedisse paciência, podia jurar que sentiu um arrepio de frio lhe atingir, voltou-se com o olhar fuzilante para quem interferia, mas abrandou ao ver os amigos.

-Milo! Creio que o dia foi bem cansativo para até mesmo Saga ficar esquentando a cabeça com as suas insinuações sem fundamentos; Kamus falou frio ao lado de Aishi.

-Kamus! – Milo pareceu um tanto espantado ao vê-lo ali com Aishi. – Her! Srta Aishi, como vão? – ele perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Perfeitamente bem; Aishi respondeu fitando lhe intensamente, fazendo o cavaleiro recuar. – Mas creio que você parece longe de estar em suas funções psicológicas normais; ela completou com os orbes dourados brilhando perigosamente.

-Concordo com Aishi, para você fazer esse tipo de insinuação com relação a Saga, realmente não lhe reconheço Escorpião? – Kamus falou com igual seriedade.

-Kamus e Aishi não se preocupem, não ligo para o que esse idiota diz, um pervertido que dificilmente usa a cabeça pra pensar não tem moral pra falar comigo; Saga respondeu seco, soltando o cavaleiro e saindo em seguida do terraço. Sob o olhar curioso de uma certa jovem que o mirava a distancia discretamente.

**--Fim da Lembrança—**

-Explosivo, não! Você ainda não viu o Saga sendo explosivo; Kanon falou com certa aflição.

-Porque diz isso? – Mú perguntou com curiosidade.

-A ultima vez que perguntei a ele o que estava acontecendo ele quase me mandou pra outra dimensão, me diz se isso não é preocupante? – Kanon falou, recostando-se na poltrona com ar cansado.

-Entendo! Acho que sei o que esta acontecendo com ele, mas acho que é melhor você não se meter nisso; Mú aconselhou. –Saga é muito fechado, gosta de resolver as coisas à própria maneira e sentir-se pressionado só ira confundi-lo; Mú completou.

-Mú, por acaso sabe de algo que não estou sabendo? – Kanon perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Sei apenas o que vi, nada mais; o ariano respondeu, gesticulando.

-Entendo, vou ver se consigo isso, mas você já sabe o que fazer se não tiver noticias minhas depois de setenta e oito horas; ele disse rindo.

-Não se preocupe; Mú respondeu rindo e balançando a cabeça levemente.

-Bom, desculpe incomoda-lo, mas agora tenho que ir; ele disse se levantando.

-Não tem problema, me avise se Milo aprontar mais alguma para o Saga, creio que ele anda com um louco desejo suicida de irritar o seu irmão; o ariano falou.

-Pode deixar, mas se isso acontecer pode ter certeza vamos ouvir muito barulho; Kanon respondeu acenando com a mão enquanto subia a escadaria, para ir para a casa.

**Continua...**


	2. O Universo Conspira

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo para vocês, desculpem não tê-lo postado antes, o site deu problema e só agora começou a funcionar de novo. Antes de irmos a fic, tenho uma pequena coisinha pra explicar. Me desculpem aqueles que não estão acompanhando episódio G. Eu esqueci de explicar antes que a Litus era a menininha que Aiolia salvou no primeiro volume da Saga G. Ela não é irmã do Aioros porque na época ele já estava morto, a unica ligação que ela tem é com o Aiolia. Ele a considera sua irmãzinha, porque antes do pai "destruir" a estatua gigante, prometeu que cuidaria dela como se fosse sua irmãzinha, deixando que o pai dela morresse em paz. Bom era só isso, para que ninguém fique confuso com relação a isso. Desculpem mesmo, ter esquecido de falar um pouco mais sobre a Litus.**

**Agora. Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: O universo conspira.**

**I – Ironias do Destino.**

Saga resolvera permanecer mais um tempo no terraço do décimo terceiro templo. Há uma semana sentia-se completamente insuportável. Não era necessário ser um gênio para saber que ele estava se tornando um perigo a si mesmo, pra não falar que em suas pequenas explosões de raiva só faltara mandar o irmão para outra dimensão só porque ele mostrara-se preocupado com a maneira como estava andando ultimamente. Em completo silêncio, indiferente a tudo e todos. Porque agia assim, nem mesmo ele sabia. Apenas sentia-se inseguro, para não dizer perdido.

Após a ultima pessoa sair do terraço ele procurou um canto mais afastado para acomodar-se, sentando-se naquele banco de mármore branco ele tinha uma visão ampla da entrada do templo de Athena, onde a kamui estava selada. Olhava a estatua com atenção, embora seus pensamentos estivessem perdidos. Era como se pedisse a antiga imagem da deusa um conselho, ou apenas a resposta para o que procurava.

Não podia negar que aquilo que o escorpião dissera lhe perturbara, mas porque? Ele se perguntava. Desde que ela chegara ao santuário sentia-se inseguro, aflito, sem saber como agir, até mesmo quando estava sozinho, era como se faltasse uma resposta... Apenas uma.

Não estava com ciúme, apenas, não gostaria de saber que a irmã de um grande amigo fora embora do santuário por ser assediada pelo cavaleiro pervertido. A quem ele estava querendo enganar com esse pensamento.

Saga moveu-se no banco, procurando uma posição melhor para se acomodar e continuar a pensar. Os cabelos de tom Royal caiam-lhe displicentes por sobre o ombro, a franja rebelde levemente deixada de lado, destacavam os misteriosos orbes verdes do cavaleiro, que parecia completamente desligado do mundo em que vivia.

**--Lembrança—**

_-Sei que você é uma pessoa boa, embora às vezes você se sinta perdido, sem saber porque esta aqui, mas não se preocupe, uma hora ou outra você vai achar o seu caminho ou vai encontrar alguém pra lhe guiar por ele;_

**--Fim da Lembrança—**

Ainda podia se lembrar do que a namorada de Kamus lhe dissera pouco antes de sair do santuário para enfrentar Eris. Infelizmente ainda não conseguia compreender a que ela se referia.

-O que será que Aishi quer dizer com isso? – ele murmurou.

-Isso o que? – uma voz calma soou atrás dele, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se. Pensara ser o único ali, mas agora que se concentrara tinha certeza de que não estava sozinho. Um arrepio cruzou-lhe a nuca, ele já sabia quem era.

-Ahn! – Saga apenas foi virando-se no banco, como se fizesse uma meia lua em torno de si mesmo.

Quando olhou para a sua esquerda, pode notar sentada no alpendre próximo de si, uma jovem cabelos verde-claro que iam até a altura dos ombros o observava curiosamente. A barra do vestido branco esvoaçava com o vento noturno, enquanto ela permanecia balançando os pés suspensos do chão de maneira infantil, embora fosse uma jovem que já contava com seus dezoito, dezenove anos mais ou menos.

-Você disse '**O que Aishi quis dizer com isso**', mas não disse '**isso o quê**'? – a jovem perguntou, com um sorriso calmo. Não notando a momentânea confusão presente nos orbes do cavaleiro.

-E-eu...; Frustração, sim! Era o que ele podia definir como estava se sentindo, frustrado. Era olhar para ela e sentia-se completamente perdido. Por Zeus, desde quando ele estava agindo como um adolescente inseguro e porque raios não conseguia terminar uma frase; ele pensou revoltado consigo mesmo, sem ao menos notar a jovem olha-lo com certa preocupação.

Ao notar o silêncio do cavaleiro, achou estranho. Esquecendo-se completamente do porque ainda permanecia no terraço. Litus levantou-se do alpendre e caminhou lentamente até o cavaleiro que jazia sentado no banco de mármore, apenas virado em sua direção.

-Você esta bem? – Litus perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele;

-Uhn! – Saga murmurou piscando os dois olhos, ao nota-la tão perto. Como ela se aproximara, devia estar realmente aéreo para não ver isso. –O que disse? – ele perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

-Você não parece bem; ela falou colocando a mão na testa dele, sem notar o olhar surpreso do cavaleiro.

-Eu estou bem; ele respondeu serenamente, segurando lhe a mão na altura dos olhos.

A garota pareceu momentaneamente confusa. Para não dizer hipnotizada por aquele par de belos orbes verdes. Não eram necessárias palavras, o silencio era a única coisa que reinava entre eles. Procurando concentrar-se em algo que não fossem seus recentes pensamentos Saga resolveu quebrar aquele silencio.

-E você o que faz aqui? – Saga perguntou quase num sussurro, com um olhar de cumplicidade para a jovem que ruborizara.

-Eu pedi a Aiolia para ficar aqui mais um pouco; ela respondeu timidamente.

-E ele lhe deixou ficar aqui sozinha? – Saga perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, ao notar a jovem corar mais ainda, provavelmente ela dera alguma desculpa ao leonino.

-Não! Bem... Eu; ela parecia realmente desconcertada.

-Pode me contar, qual foi à desculpa que você deu para ele? – Saga perguntou com um sorriso encantador, notando que o nervosismo da garota devia-se ao fato dele ainda não lhe ter soltado a mão, ele por fim resolveu faze-lo, ouvindo a jovem dar um discreto suspiro de alivio.

Litus parecia encantada pelo cavaleiro, não sabia ao certo o porque, apenas sentia-se atraída por todo aquele mistério que envolvia o cavaleiro de gêmeos, já ouvira as histórias do que acontecera na sua ausência e sempre as partes que mais lhe fascinava eram as menções ao nome dele. Era intrigante, sedutor e misterioso... Completamente irresistível a seus olhos. Diferente do amigo do irmão que andava freqüentando de mais o templo de Leão, mas ele em nada se comparava a manifestação dos seus sonhos mais secretos.

-Bem! – ela começou tímida. –Ele viu que o _senhor_ ainda estava aqui e disse que talvez o _senhor_ pudesse me levar até Leão depois; ela respondeu de maneira respeitosa, abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

-Primeiro, não é necessário me chamar de senhor, faz com que eu me sinta um velho; ele disse, erguendo-lhe o rosto de forma delicada, com os longos dedos.

-D-desculpe; ela praticamente sussurrou, sem conseguir formular qualquer outra coisa para dizer.

-Segundo, será um prazer acompanha-la até Leão, alias, esta no caminho de casa, não vejo problema algum nisso; ele respondeu serenamente. Ainda a segurava pelo queixo, observava atentamente as reações da jovem, via um brilho diferente tremeluzir sobre os orbes violetas. Tornando a aproximação simplesmente irresistível.

-O-obrigada; Litus respondeu, vendo-o se aproximar cada vez mais. Não sabia o porque, mas sentia seu coração disparar e a face de pele alva corar.

Cada vez mais Saga se aproximava, fitando atentamente os lábios da jovem. Um estalo na mente de Litus fê-la se afastar corada e com o coração disparado.

-Her! Se não for lhe incomodar poderíamos descer agora? – ela perguntou a uma distancia segura do cavaleiro, gesticulando impacientemente.

Porque fizera aquilo nem mesmo ela sabia ao certo. Apenas ficou surpresa. Algo sem razão aparente.

-Claro! –Saga falou recobrando o ar sério. Onde estava com a cabeça para agir daquela forma atrevida, ele pensou recriminado-se, vivia dizendo que o Milo era um devasso atrevido, mas agora nem mesmo ele ficara atrás quanto a isso. –Vamos! – ele a chamou, caminhando para a decida lateral do santuário, caminho mais rápido entre as doze casas, que não era necessário entrar no décimo terceiro templo para chegar até os outros.

O caminho percorrido pelos dois foi feito em completo silencio. Litus sentia-se constrangida diante do cavaleiro. Ficara surpresa com a atitude dele, não com medo... Apenas surpresa, mas sentiu que o cavaleiro arrependera-se do que pretendia, afinal, não lhe dirigira a palavra. Fazendo com que um estranho pensamento povoasse a mente a menina lhe dando um ar melancólico.

Não eram oito horas da noite quando Saga e Litus chegaram a Leão. O templo parecia silencioso, pelo visto Aiolia não deveria estar, normalmente o leonino fazia questão de avisar que estava presente, colocando estranhas musicas para tocar em alto volume e só abaixava quando era ameaçado de ser congelado pelo guardião do décimo primeiro templo, pois o barulho era tão grande que chegava a aquário.

-Bom, deixo a Srta aqui; Saga falou respeitosamente, pegando uma das mãos da jovem e depositando-lhe um beijo suave. Com uma leve reverencia ele se afastou. – Boa Noite;

-Boa Noite! – Litus respondeu num sussurro, segurando contra o peito, a mão que ele segurara, enquanto via o cavaleiro se afastar. Deu um suspiro cansado, porque Zeus parecia muito bem disposto a colocar seu auto-controle a prova, fazendo-a ficar frente a frente com um deus grego daqueles, um suspiro extasiado saiu de seus lábios.

**II – Conversa entre irmãos.**

Caminhava calmamente para dentro do templo, encontrou logo de cara um leonino nada contente. Litus deu de ombros, já sabia o que vinha pela frente.

-Boa Noite Srta Litus! – Aiolia falou fitando-a com os olhos estreitos.

-Boa Noite, mano e pode desfazer esse bico; ela disse sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Onde esteve até agora? – Aiolia perguntou desconfiado.

-No terraço, aonde mais; ela respondeu com simplicidade.

-Entendo! E foi o Saga que te trouxe aqui? – Aiolia perguntou, afagando os cabelos da jovem.

-Foi; Litus respondeu, embora Aiolia não pudesse ver, a face da garota quase ficou escarlate.

-Litus! Quero que me responda uma coisa, é muito importante; Aiolia falou sério.

Litus virou-se no sofá, acomodando-se de forma a ficar de frente para o irmão.

-Aiolia, o que ta acontecendo? – a garota perguntou preocupada.

-Você esta feliz vivendo aqui? – o leonino perguntou.

-É claro que sim; ela respondeu com certo alivio na voz.

-Era só isso, não esquenta a cabeça; ele respondeu, fazendo com que ela deitasse e apóia-se a cabeça em seu colo.

-Então não me assuste desse jeito; ela reclamou enfezada.

Os irmãos permaneceram um tempo em silêncio, Aiolia parecia hesitante. Não sabia ao certo como conversar sobre aquilo com ela.

-Mano! – Litus chamou.

-O que?

-Não era aquilo que você queria me perguntar, não é?

-Não! – o leonino falou por fim, dando um longo suspiro. – Quero saber o que você acha do Milo?

-Milo o cavaleiro de escorpião? – ela perguntou, estranhando a pergunta do irmão.

-Ele mesmo;

-Ele é estranho; ela respondeu com simplicidade, fazendo o leonino arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Estranho como? – será que Zeus havia ouvido as suas preces de que a irmãzinha não cairá de amores pelo escorpião pervertido, era bom de mais pra ser verdade, mas enfim, era melhor esperar ela mesma responder.

-É, sempre que o encontro ele fica com uma cara de bobo, acho que ele ainda não percebeu que aquelas piadinhas infames não tem graça; ela comentou, mas parou ao ouvir o riso do irmão. – O que foi que eu falei?

-Nada, maninha! Você não sabe como me deixa feliz essa sua espontaneidade; Aiolia comentou ainda rindo com certo alivio.

-Não entendo; Litus falou confusa.

-"Zeus, fico te devendo uma"; o leonino pensou aliviado. – Não se preocupe com isso agora, era besteira minha; ele comentou, enquanto tentava com os dedos arrumar a franja despenteada dela.

-Se você diz, mas porque me perguntou isso? – ela disse curiosa.

-Só por curiosidade e gosto de saber sua opinião sobre varias coisas; ele desconversou.

-Ta bom; ela respondeu. – "Porque será que ele não me convenceu"; ela pensou intrigada. – Bom, deixa eu ir dormir e você tem que fazer o mesmo, tem treino amanhã; ela disse se levantando.

-Boa noite! – ele respondeu vendo-a se afastar. Apenas a ouvir respondeu quase num murmúrio entre um e outro bocejo.

Lithus entrou no seu quarto, jogando-se diretamente na cama. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que quase acontecera no terraço. Porque se afastara? Ou melhor, o que um cavaleiro como ele veria numa adolescente como ela? O que ela tinha, dezoito, quase dezenove anos de diferença com ele. Não! Ele não parecia o tipo de cara acostumado a brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas, mas ela sentia-se confusa, quanto ao que sentia e o que estava começando a sentir.

**III – Não tão diferente.**

Saga chegara a gêmeos em completo silencio, não se arrependia do que pretendia fazer. Apenas não achava certo, isso apenas lhe confundia cada vez mais. Preferiu por hora afastar os pensamentos da cabeça e tentar dormir, mas ao chegar na porta do seu quarto avistou o irmão preparando-se para bater na mesmo.

-Procurando por mim, Kanon? – ele perguntou com um ar divertido na voz ao ver o irmão dar um pulo para trás de susto.

-Quer me matar do coração? – Kanon respondeu colocando a mão na direção do coração.

-Até parece que você estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, para se assustar desse jeito; Saga comentou, olhando desconfiado para o irmão.

-Eu, não...; Kanon falou respirando mais calmamente. – Achei estranho você ter sumido e vim ver se você já tinha chegado, foi isso; ele completou.

-Sei, mas estou tentado a desconfiar; Saga comentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços na frente do peito, enquanto se recostava na parede.

-Bem, na verdade vim saber se você vai treinar no Coliseu amanhã junto com o resto do pessoal? – Kanon perguntou.

-Não; Saga respondeu seco.

-Vamos! Deixa o Escorpião de lado, sabe que aquele idiota adora provocar todo mundo; Kanon insistiu.

-Peço que não fale desse infame pra mim; Saga respondeu estreitando os olhos.

-Entendo! Mas pense pelo lado positivo, você pode descontar no treino a raiva dele; Kanon comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Vendo por esse lado, não é ma idéia; Saga comentou, pensando nas inúmeras possibilidades de dar uma lição no aracnídeo. –Esta certo! – ele respondeu por fim.

-Bom, mas mudando de assunto; Kanon começou cauteloso. – Você esta realmente interessado naquela garota? – ele perguntou meio hesitante.

-Que garota? – Saga perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ser evasivo não faz parte da sua personalidade; o irmão falou encostando-se na outra parede, ficando de frente para Saga.

-E se eu estivesse? -Saga respondeu meio vago.

-Diria para você se decidir rápido, parece que o Escorpião esta disposto a transforma-la no seu mais novo troféu; Kanon comentou calmamente, sem notar o efeito que aquelas palavras causaram. –Alem do mais, Aiolia não parece muito disposto a ter qualquer um como cunhado;

-Se você diz; Saga falou fazendo-se de desinteressado.

-Bom, agora vou dormir. Até amanhã; o geminiano disse entrando em seu quarto, que por sinal ficava de frente para a porta do outro.

Saga apenas balançou a cabeça com ar cansado, mais essa agora. O que dera nele para responder daquela forma.

Entrando no quarto, procurou tentar dormir o mais rápido possível, mas depois de passar quase uma hora virando que nem bife a milanesa na cama, ele resolveu levantar-se, caminhando até a janela onde tinha uma visão ampla do santuário, tanto das casas a cima quando dos outros templos abaixo.

-"Desde quando uma garota como ela se interessaria por mim"; ele pensou divagando. –"O que ela tem, dezoito, dezenove anos. Uma vida perfeita pela frente, não iria querer perder seu tempo ao ficar com alguém complicado e sério como eu"; ele concluiu. –"O melhor que eu posso fazer é esquecer essa idéia maluca"; ele deu um suspiro e voltou pra cama.

**Continua...**

**Obrigada a Saory-san e Lhyl que comentaram no capitulo passado. E obrigado aos demais que mesmo não comentando, estão acompanhando essa fic.**

**Até mais pessoal**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	3. Desafios

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, só que antes disso preciso deixar uma coisa claro. Para quem acompanha o episódio G, sabe que a Litus é aquela menininha inocente, calminha e muito divertida, aqui ela não perde esse aspecto, porem em alguns momentos vocês a verão como uma garota de 18 anos com suas duvidas e coisas do genêro, porque ela não é mais aquela garotinha. Bem, só queria esclarecer isso.**

**Então! Vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem.

* * *

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Desafios.**

**I – Nova manhã.**

Já amanhecia no santuário, quando a jovem sentiu os raios do sol invadirem o quarto. Um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios. Ficara de arrumar o Templo de Leão, pois seu dono mesmo era um completo desorganizado. Com isso Litus deixou-se espreguiçar de forma manhosa na cama antes de levantar e arrumar-se.

-Já acordou Litus? – Aiolia perguntou, sua voz vinha da direção da cozinha. Com passos arrastados a garota de cabelos verdes caminhou até onde o leonino estava. Não pensara que dormir tão tarde a deixaria tão desanimada, mas seria impossível dormir com tantas coisas povoando sua mente.

-Jáaaaaaaaaaaa; ela respondeu, colocando a mão na boca, enquanto bocejava. –E você, por acaso choveu dentro do seu quarto para você acordar essa hora! – ela comentou, vendo o leonino, tentando inutilmente preparar o café da manhã. Isso quer dizer, tentando quebrar o ovo na frigideira.

-Bem, alguém tem que ser o adulto responsável nessa casa; ele respondeu. –E não, não choveu na minha cama, apenas tenho treino hoje se esqueceu;

-Como poderia; ela respondeu vendo o que ele fazia. –Para! Deixa que eu faço isso; ela falou séria, vendo ele quase enfiar a mão na frigideira cheia de óleo quente. – Não sei como você sobreviveu até agora? – ela perguntou indignada.

-Hei! – ele reclamou. – Normalmente eu ia tomar café na casa do Kamus, mas com Aishi por lá, ele proibiu a entrada dos cavaleiros sem aviso prévio, sabe como é... Evita situações constrangedoras; ele completou meio sem graça. – E tem o Afrodite, mas aquela anta viajou e disse que matava qualquer um que se aproximasse do jardim dele sem que ele estivesse por perto, isso incluía ficar longe do templo também; ele continuou contrariado.

-E você ainda se diz um adulto responsável; Litus desdenhou.

-Olha como fala mocinha; ele tentou repreende-la, mas parou vendo-a gargalhar.

-Fico imaginando se você casasse com a Marin, coitada, se dependesse de você pra comer alguma coisa, ela morria de fome; Litus continuou.

-Ahn! D-do q-ue vo-cê es-ta fa-lan-do? – Aiolia perguntou, com os olhos arregalados diante do comentário dela.

-Ai, ai; ela suspirou, como se estivesse pedindo paciência para conversar com uma criança. – Desde aquela batalha dos titãs, quem não percebia que você já tinha uma queda pela Marin; Litus comentou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Bem... Eu; Aiolia começou mais foi interrompido.

-Admita, se até Litus percebeu, o que dirá o santuário todo; a voz do escorpião se fez presente na cozinha, chamando a atenção dos dois leoninos.

-O que faz aqui há essa hora Milo? – Aiolia perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

-Vim tomar café horas; ele respondeu entrando e puxando uma cadeira da mesa para se sentar.

-E porque não foi na casa do Kamus? – Aiolia perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Oh povo, viu; ele reclamou. – E você acha que eu sou doido de ir até lá, não to a fim de virar um sorvete Grego não; ele continuou com um sorrisinho nervoso. –Já basta aquela vez em que apareci sem bater, se não fosse a Srta Aishi o Kamus me prendia em um esquife de gelo eterno.

-Nossa, o Kamus parece ser muito estressado; Litus comentou se divertindo com a cara de desespero do escorpião.

-Ele não é Litus; Aiolia respondeu. – Ele apenas quer evitar que algum pervertido fique dando em cima da namorada dele; o leonino completou.

-Entendo, nesse caso não posso recrimina-lo; ela disse enquanto colocava água para ferver.

Por um tempo, os três permaneceram em silencio, enquanto Litus fazia o café. Aiolia parecia atento a todos os movimentos do escorpião, sabia que ele não fazia nada sem uma segunda intenção por trás. Quase nem ao menos notou quando a garota colocou um prato com pão e ovos na sua frente. Só quando os viu sendo puxados lentamente, junto com a toalha é que despertou.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – o leão perguntou com os olhos semi-serrados, Milo parou como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo inadequado, olhando espantando para o leão, enquanto segurava uma pontinha da toalha.

-Eu? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

-Aqui esta o seu Milo; Litus disse colocando outro prato na frente do escorpião, que logo largou a toalha e por conseqüência o prato de Aiolia junto.

-Obrigado! – ele agradeceu.

-Então! Vamos treinar aonde hoje? – Aiolia perguntou.

-No Coliseu! – ele respondeu, começando a comer.

-Todos os cavaleiros vão para lá? – Litus perguntou de forma casual.

-Acho que dessa vez vão; Milo respondeu rindo.

-Como? – ela perguntou confusa. Ouvindo um barulho seco vindo de baixo da mesa.

Discretamente Aiolia chutara o joelho do escorpião. Que lhe lançou um olhar envenenado, mas percebeu que o cavaleiro lhe acenava para evitar falar sobre assuntos referente às desavenças entre os cavaleiros na frente da irmã.

-Nada importante, longa história; Milo respondeu, aproveitando que Litus estava de costas para eles, lavando algumas coisas na pia, para desviar o assunto.

-Certo! – ela falou, sem se importar mais com o assunto.

-Vamos logo então; Aiolia se apressou em tirar logo o escorpião do templo, pois notara o olhar insistente dele sobre a irmãzinha e não gostara nada, nada disso. Sabia que nem Mú falando com ele, o escorpião iria desistir. Talvez tivesse que tomar atitudes sérias quanto a isso.

**II – Entre Ironias e deboches.**

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas reuniam-se no Coliseu. Apesar da temperatura alta àquelas horas da manhã, algumas amazonas como Shina pareciam realmente ter acordado dispostas a lutarem, ou melhor, acabar com um ou outro idiota disposto a um desafio.

-Parece que todos chegaram antes de nós; Aiolia disse olhando para o Coliseu, onde em varias extremidades tinham grupos que variavam entre cavaleiros e amazonas.

-É impressão minha, ou até mesmo o Saga veio; Milo comentou, vendo ao longe os gêmeos conversando com Marin e Yuuri.

-Milo, toma jeito; Aiolia o repreendeu. – Não sei que implicância é essa com o Saga, mas é bom que não se meta com ele, estamos aqui para treinar;

-Não posso fazer nada se ele se irrita com tudo que digo; Milo respondeu com deboche. –"Oras! Não é problema meu se ele não conseguiu ficar com Aishi, eu é que vou curtir a minha vida"; o escorpião pensou com certa leviandade.

-Apenas fique de boca fechada; o leonino avisou, indo caminhando até o grupo.

Logo os cavaleiros dividiram-se em parcerias para começarem a treinar. Na arquibancada, Marin e Aishi permaneciam sentadas conversando, vez ou outra atendendo ao chamado de Shina para lutar contra alguém.

-Tenho um mau pressentimento; Marin comentou.

-Eu também; Aishi murmurou vendo os cavaleiros se enfrentarem. Kamus lutava contra Milo, mas pareciam conversar sobre algo e pela maneira como o aquariano estava lutando deveria ter ouvido algo que não lhe agradara.

**OooO**

-Então! Você poderia me ajudar? – Milo falou para o aquariano, enquanto se desviava de um chute e preparava-se para atacar.

-Desista, não vou fazer isso; Kamus disse se afastando um pouco para não receber o golpe dele.

-Então eu vou pedir a ajuda da Srta Aishi, quem sabe ela pode me ajudar melhor a conquistar a Lithus do que você; Milo comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Seu escorpião de uma figa, eu te congelo primeiro; Kamus disse com os punhos cerrados. – Se você leva uma vida leviana, não queria que os outros compactuem com você e pode tirar esses pensamentos pervertidos com relação a minha namorada da cabeça, que se não você vai virar sorvete; Kamus completou fazendo a temperatura cair drasticamente.

**OooO**

Aishi olhava a distância, podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente o escorpião falara alguma besteira, mas quando ia interferir, viu a distância Saga se aproximar.

-"Por Zeus, não acredito que o Milo ainda ta insistindo naquele negocio de conquistar a Litus e esta provocando os outros"; Aishi pensou com certa aflição, conhecia Kamus e pelo que estava acontecendo, Milo falara alguma besteira que ele não aceitara.

**OooO**

-Você realmente não sabe quando parar de falar besteiras não é, Escorpião? – Saga falou se aproximando.

-Oras! Vejam só quem apareceu coincidentemente treinar no Coliseu hoje; Milo comentou com deboche.

Kamus parou de se concentrar para ver os dois cavaleiros fitando-se com olhar mortal. Lembrava-se da discussão que ocorreu no terraço há alguns dias atrás, mas não pensava que os dois estivessem levando aquela possível **rivalidade** a sério. Apesar de que com relação a assuntos do coração ele era o único que não podia julgar ninguém ali. Ao olhar para a arquibancada, viu Aishi se aproximando com um olhar nada amigo direcionado ao Escorpião, se Milo não apanhasse de Saga com certeza de Aishi apanharia, ele pensou até se divertindo com a possibilidade.

-Para você ver, que ironia do destino; Saga comentou com um sorriso sádico.

Mú, Kanon e Aiolia que viram aquilo balançaram a cabeça, inconformados.

-Não acredito que o Milo vai começar com isso de novo; Kanon comentou.

-E eu não entendo porque ele esta provocando tanto o Saga; Aiolia comentou.

-"Se você soubesse"; Mú pensou balançando a cabeça. – Vamos logo antes que aconteça alguma coisa.

Os três cavaleiros acabavam de chegar a tempo de ver o que a namorada de Kamus fizera para impedir que o geminiano e o escorpião se atracassem. Uma luz azulada os envolveu, lançando cada cavaleiro a uma distancia segura. Isso quer dizer, a pelo menos dois metros de distância um do outro.

-O que pensão que estão fazendo? – Aishi perguntou séria, enquanto se encaminhava para o lado de Kamus.

-Seja um homem e admita as besteiras que fala Escorpião; Saga praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

-"Uh! Então é isso, não sou muito a favor disso, mas acho que precisamos dar um empurrãozinho nessa história"; Aishi pensou vendo os dois cavaleiros, levantarem-se, batendo com as mãos nas roupas para tirar a terra. – Vocês só vão parar quando se matarem, não é? – Aishi falou os fitando, sabia que era arriscado, mas porque não.

-Aishi, o que você quer dizer com isso? – Kamus perguntou olhando-a curiosamente.

-Porque vocês dois não lutam; ela sugeriu, fazendo todos na arena ficarem em silêncio.

-Ficou doida? – Kamus perguntou num sussurro para a namorada, que estava ao seu lado, mas pareceu não ouvir o que ele disse, pois prestava a atenção nos cavaleiros.

-Pelo visto vocês não entenderam o que eu disse; ela falou caminhando para o meio da arena. – Porque não param com essa infantilidade de se ofenderem mutuamente e agem como verdadeiros cavaleiros se enfrentando numa luta de verdade; ela continuou. –Milo você parece realmente empenhado em fazer o Saga lhe enfrentar, pois bem, você tem a oportunidade perfeita, agora só nos resta saber se você tem coragem suficiente para enfrentar alguém cujo poder pode ser igual ou maior que o seu; ela completou. Kamus a olhava abismado, ela realmente estava querendo ver os cavaleiros se enfrentarem, mas porque, foi quando ele entendeu. A rivalidade ocorria graças à garotinha de leão, porque não coloca-los a prova.

-Isso mesmo Milo; Kamus falou caminhando até a namorada. – Vocês realmente parecem dispostos a se enfrentar e como não estamos mais em guerra não existe mais aquele problema de dois cavaleiros de ouro se enfrentarem em um treino; o aquariano completou com um sorriso debochado.

-Realmente, Kamus e Aishi tem razão. Não era isso que você queria desde o começo Escorpião, pois bem... Sinta-se à vontade para lutar ou fugir; Saga falou com um sorriso de deboche abrindo os braços.

-E eu ignoraria um desafio tão interessante como esse... Jamais; Milo respondeu confiante, embora não estivesse tão certo assim de que venceria Saga.

Aishi sairá do meio da arena junto de Kamus, deixando o caminho livre para os cavaleiros.

-Como você consegue isso? – ele perguntou.

-O que? – ela disse sorrindo.

-Eles vão se matar; Kamus respondeu. –E eu também colaborei com isso; ele completou descrente.

-Não! Eles só precisam parar de agir com tanta infantilidade, enquanto Milo levar as coisas só na brincadeira, ignorando que as besteiras que ele fala podem magoar ou ofender, ele não vai parar e acho que Saga o enfrentando vai ser uma boa oportunidade para dar uma lição em Milo e ter um pouco mais de confiança em si mesmo; a amazona respondeu calmamente.

-Srta Aishi! Kamus; Mú chamou se aproximando.

-O que foi aquilo? – Aiolia perguntou com os olhos arregalados apontando para os dois cavaleiros que se fitavam mortalmente, preparando-se para lutar.

-A lição que o Milo estava precisando levar; Aishi respondeu eloqüente.

-Srta Aishi não acha meio perigoso dois cavaleiros de ouro lutarem? – Kanon perguntou, olhando com preocupação para o irmão.

-O mínimo que Saga pode fazer é manda-lo para outra dimensão; Aishi respondeu abafando um riso. – Mas é como falei para o Kamus, Milo tem que aprender a dosar suas palavras e saber que nem todo mundo esta disposto a aceitar os comentários dele numa boa.

-Bem, vai ser uma surra merecida; Aiolia pensou com um sorriso maroto.

-É impressão minha ou você esta torcendo para o Saga? – Mú perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Impressão a sua, apenas concordo plenamente com Aishi; o leonino respondeu meio sem graça.

Todos ficaram em silencio. Observando os dois cavaleiros que pareciam dominar a arena, como dois gladiadores numa jaula com leões. Muitos cavaleiros e amazonas sentaram-se na arquibancada para assistir aquilo.

Aishi e Kamus trocaram um olhar de aviso. Sabiam o porque realmente aquilo estava acontecendo, mas era melhor ficarem atentos se precisassem interferir. Ambos eram amigos dos cavaleiros, mas também não concordavam com as atitudes levianas do Escorpião, ainda mais com a chegada da irmãzinha de Leão, sabiam quais as intenções dele e notaram a pequena mudança no geminiano. Agora era só esperar o resultado.

**Continua...**

**Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários em especial a Lhyl que comentou no capitulo passado. Agorapreparem-se porque agora as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo. **

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	4. Novas Surpresas

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, a partir de agora algumas coisas diferentes vão aparecer, espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Novas Surpresas.**

**I – Uma luta proporcionada pelo destino.**

Milo e Saga encaravam-se com olhar mortal. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a perder.

-**_Agulha Escarlate_**; o Escorpião gritou, elevando seu cosmo, para um ataque direto ao geminiano, porem ele mal teve tempo de reagir ao ser lançado para a outra extremidade da arena, onde supostamente Saga estava. –Mas o que foi isso? – Milo perguntou se levantando e se deparando com o cavaleiro no lugar que estava, ele lhe atacara tão rapidamente que ele não sentira sua presença.

-**_Explosão Galáctica_**; o geminiano gritou, fazendo o cavaleiro ir parar na arquibancada devido a potencia do golpe.

Saga caminhava sério pela arena, apenas esperando seu oponente levantar-se. Tinha que admitir que o Escorpião seria um ótimo oponente em outra ocasião, mas ali ele não passava de mais um cavaleiro que não tinha um verdadeiro motivo para lutar.

-Você me paga; o Escorpião falou se levantando e partindo para cima de Saga.

Uma série de socos e chutes se sucedeu. Saga parecia inabalável, enquanto Milo perdia a calma diante da indiferença do cavaleiro. Ninguém na arena abria a boca, todos esperava o resultado.

-**_Antáres_**; o Escorpião deu seu golpe Maximo.

-**_Extinção Universal_**; Saga rebateu.

Uma explosão ocorreu no meio do campo, a luta dos cavaleiros havia acabado, alguns ainda permaneciam com as bocas abertas diante da performance dos dois. Em um lado do Coliseu jazia Saga em pé, com uma expressão indiferente, no outro Milo tentava se levantar, com um corte na altura da sobrancelha e possivelmente alguns hematomas pelo resto do corpo.

-Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, escorpião; Saga falou dando as costas para ele.

-Sem duvidas, da próxima vez eu tomo mais cuidado; Milo falou um tanto quanto inconformado quanto à surra que levara.

-Bem, o show acabou pessoal; Aishi gritou na arena.

-Espero que esses dois se acalmem agora; Kanon comentou com Kamus enquanto seguida os amigos para fora da arena.

-Acho difícil, quando o Milo implica com alguém esqueça, ele sabe lhe infernizar até cansar; o aquariano respondeu com ar cansado.

Não era necessário pensar que o escorpião não deixaria barato, ainda mais com o orgulho ferido, mas em toda sua confusão, até mesmo ele admitia ter merecido aquilo. Não era porque estava frustrado com o que ouvira de Aiolia e Mú que se voltaria contra todos. Apenas, tanto quanto o geminiano sentia-se confuso quanto o caminho que devia seguir.

Fingindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele seguindo junto com os outros até os templos, afinal já estava mesmo na hora do almoço.

**II – Fogo na casa de Leão.**

**Uma hora antes...**

Litus passara a manhã toda tentando colocar em ordem o templo de Leão, que mal se dera conta de que prometera a Aiolia que faria o almoço do dia. Foi quando olhou pro céu e viu que não tardaria muito a chegar o meio do dia e o leonino voltar.

Desesperada ela começou a correr pela cozinha, derrubando panelas e colheres no processo. Litus sem perceber acabara deixando uma panela no fogo e esquecera de colocar o conteúdo dentro.

**--flash back --**

-Por Zeus, o que eu faço? – ela falou desesperada, com a quantidade de coisas que tinha pra fazer. – "Justo agora que eu tenho que ir ao banheiro"; ela pensou aflita olhando pros lados como se pudesse ter mais alguém na casa de leão. –Acho que não vai ter problema se eu sair um pouquinho; ela murmurou antes de sair correndo e esquecer a panela vazia sob o fogo aceso.

**--fim do flash—**

Mascara da Morte subia calmamente as doze casas, mas ao chegar em câncer notou um cheiro estranho. Como um cachorro ele parecia farejar o ar, notou que de uma das janelas da casa de Leão uma nuvem de fumaça estava saindo.

Sem se preocupar com a falta do guardião, ele correu para dentro, encontrando o caminho da fumaça como sendo vindo da cozinha.

-Madona mia, querem destruir o santuário; ele resmungou correndo para a pia, enchendo uma panela com água para jogar em cima do fogão. Resultado uma cozinha cheia de água e uma panela queimada.

-Ahhhhhhh! O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Litus gritou entrando na cozinha e vendo o canceriano.

-Eu é que perguntou o que você estava fazendo que quase destruiu a casa de Leão? – o canceriano perguntou quase gritando também.

-Ahn! – Litus pareceu confusa, deixando seus olhos correrem pela cozinha. –Ai, ai, ai... Olha a bagunça que você fez, agora como vou fazer o almoço com a cozinha desse jeito; ela falou com a voz cansada ignorando o olhar abismado do cavaleiro.

-Você tem certeza que é normal garota? – Mascara da Morte perguntou olhando-a incredulamente.

-O que? Ah! Você ta aqui ainda; ela disse olhando pro cavaleiro que tinha uma mão na teste e balançava a cabeça, inconformado.

-Isso só pode ser expiação dos meus pecados; ele murmurou com uma veinha lhe saltando da testa.

-O que disse? – Litus perguntou confusa.

-Por Zeus, sei que vou me arrepender disso depois; ele resmungou, caminhando até a mesa onde jazia um avental.

-Hei! O que você ta fazendo? – Litus perguntou caminhando atrás do cavaleiro.

-Estou garantindo que você não vá destruir a casa de Leão e por conseqüência destruir a minha que esta em baixo; ele respondeu, enquanto ia até o balcão onde alguns ingredientes que Litus separara para o almoço estavam.

-Uh!

-Olha, vamos fazer assim, eu cozinho e você limpa essa zona; Mascara da Morte disse, apontando para as coisas que estavam caídas no chão.

-Ta bom, mas você sabe cozinhar? – ela perguntou timidamente.

-Madona mia, isso realmente é expiação dos meus pecados; ele reclamou mais para si do que para ela. – Olha menina, no dia que um italiano não souber cozinhar, é porque não é um italiano, capiche; ele explicou gesticulando impacientemente enquanto carregava o sotaque.

-Ta bom; Litus deu de ombros e começou a procurar num quartinho de bagunça ligado a cozinha alguns panos e um rodo para limpar tudo aquilo.

**III – Um Almoço Interessante.**

Kamus, Aishi, Milo, Aiolia, Aioros, Saga e Kanon subiam as casas, conversando amigavelmente, depois do episódio na arena eles pareciam até mais relaxados. Aldebaran e Mú ficara na arena resolvendo algumas coisas com as amazonas, enquanto os outros continuaram a subir.

-Então, vamos almoçar na casa de quem hoje? – Kanon perguntou com cara de pau.

-Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou almoçar em casa; Aiolia respondeu.

-Então nós já temos onde almoçar, não é Aiolia meu grande amigo; Milo comentou com um sorriso deslavado.

-Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, você acha que vou deixar a Litus perto de um pervertido como você; o leão resmungou.

-Calma Aiolia, nós também estaremos juntos, se ele tentar algo vai para outra dimensão rapidinho; Saga disse entrando na conversa direcionando um sorriso perverso ao escorpião que engoliu em seco.

-Hei! – Milo reclamou tentando não demonstrar estar assustado com o olhar do cavaleiro. – Não entendo porque vocês me tratam assim; ele falou fazendo-se de ofendido.

-Se você deixasse de ser atirado, não passaria por isso; Kanon comentou rindo.

-Hei, esperem; Aishi falou, parando logo na escadaria de câncer. Alertando todos.

-O que foi? – Kamus perguntou, voltando-se com olhar preocupado para ela.

-Vocês estão sentindo esse cheiro? – ela perguntou para todos.

Cada cavaleiro começou a cheirar o ar, quando Aiolia foi o primeiro a arregalar os olhos e começar a correr para o templo de Leão.

-Litus! – eles ouviram o cavaleiro gritar, todos seguiram o mesmo caminho correndo pelas escadarias e deparando-se com as janelas do templo de leão todas abertas e os últimos vestígios de fumaça.

Kamus e Aishi pararam logo na entrada.

-Vamos entrar? – Kamus perguntou.

-Não! É melhor deixa-los. Eles já são grandinhos, sabem se virar e alem do mais Litus esta lá, eles não vão correr o risco de ficarem com o filme queimado; ela comentou rindo.

-Se você diz, eu ainda acho isso perigoso; ele comentou, abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Já ouviu aquela expressão **'Deixar o circo pegar fogo'**, talvez eles ainda não se acostumaram com a idéia de uma vida **normal** e estão precisando de um pouquinho de emoção; ela respondeu se aconchegando nos braços do cavaleiro, enquanto eles recomeçaram a subir as escadarias.

-Creio que seja isso mesmo; Kamus comentou.

**Enquanto isso...**

-O que será que aconteceu? – Saga perguntou visivelmente preocupado, entrando na frente de todos na casa de Leão. -Vocês estão ouvindo? – ele disse num sussurro para os outros que vinham atrás dele em silencio.

Todos os cavaleiros assentiram enquanto continuavam a caminhar para a cozinha.

-Quanto tempo ele tem que ficar cozinhando? – a pergunta soou vinda de Litus, fazendo os cavaleiros se olharem confusos.

-No ponto, não mais do que vinte minutos; eles ouviram Mascara da Morte responder. Quando arregalaram os olhos.

-**MASCARA DA MORTE!** – todos os cavaleiros entraram juntos correndo na cozinha, mas na hora de entrarem houve um pequeno congestionamento. Pra não dizer engavetamento, fazendo-os ficarem entalados no batente e caírem no chão um sobre o outro, mas quem levou a pior foi praticamente Milo que ficou embaixo daquela pilha.

Mascara da Morte segurava uma panela com molho nas mãos enquanto olhava para o chão, com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada. Litus olhava confusa para os cavaleiros que um em cima do outro tentavam se levantar e escorregavam de novo.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Litus perguntou, quando todos já haviam se levantado.

Mas eles pareciam não ter ouvido a pergunta e olhavam curiosos para o cavaleiro de câncer, que estava com as mãos ocupadas com a panela, enquanto a cintura era envolta por um avental com alguns leõezinhos estampados;

-Tão olhando o que? – ele perguntou estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

-Ahn! Mascara da Morte; Milo falou se aproximando confuso. – Você ta bem? – ele disse passando a mãos na frente dos olhos do canceriano.

-Escorpião, tem um segundo pra sumir da minha frente se não quiser virar mistura; ele respondeu entre dentes.

-É sim, é o Mascara da Morte; Milo respondeu aflito correndo para se esconder atrás dos gêmeos. – Com esse olhar, ele consegue assustar mais do que o Kamus;

-Esta tudo bem Litus? – Saga perguntou voltando-se para a menina que adquiriu um rubor imediato, enquanto o cavaleiro tentava não demonstrar o quanto à presença do canceriano ali com ela não lhe agradava.

-Esta sim, só aconteceu um pequeno acidente; ela respondeu tímida.

-O que fez com ela Mascara da Morte? – Aiolia perguntou fulo da vida, tendo que ser segurado por Kanon e Aioros.

-Eu... Nada; ele respondeu calmamente, virando-se para despejar o molha na tigela que Litus lhe entregava.

-Espera ai! – Kanon falou confuso. – A Litus esta bem; ele falou e a garota de madeixas verdes assentiu. – O Mascara da Morte ainda é o Mascara da Morte; ele continuou recebendo um olhar envenenado do canceriano. – Então por Zeus, o que ta acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou num fôlego só quase gritando.

-Kanon menos, vai assustar a Litus assim; Saga falou pacientemente, lançando um sorriso encantador para a menina que corou ainda mais.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que realmente esta acontecendo aqui? – Aioros resolveu tomar a frente do grupo, antes que o irmão surtasse e atacasse o canceriano.

-Ela quase incendiou a casa de Leão; Mascara da Morte respondeu tirando o avental e dando a Litus.

-Hei! Eu disse que foi um acidente; ela reclamou.

-E Mascara da Morte o que faz aqui? – Saga perguntou curioso.

-Garantindo que ela não vá destruir o meu templo junto com o incêndio; ele respondeu. – Mas já estou indo; ele respondeu caminhando até a saída da cozinha.

-Não vai não; Litus quase gritou chamando a atenção de todos;

-O que? – ele perguntou voltando-se para a jovem.

-Você cozinhou todo isso, vai ao menos almoçar com a gente; ela disse indo até a porta e o puxando pra dentro, sob o olhar assassino de um geminiano e um leonino.

-Ele fez? – todos perguntaram.

-Claro, se dependesse do Aiolia fazer alguma comida decente todos morreríamos de fome; Litus resmungou. – Sentai ai; ela mandou apontando uma cadeira para o canceriano.

Logo todos os cavaleiros já estavam acomodados nos seus devidos lugares e comendo uma bela macarronada feita pelo italianinho. Vez ou outra, Milo e Saga trocavam um olhar atravessado, enquanto Litus passara o almoço todo olhando para o prato. Já Aiolia de vez em quando fitava o escorpião desconfiado. Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de que ele ainda não desistira de pegar no pé da irmãzinha, mas pensando bem isso até poderia ajudar.

-"Uh! Talvez possa dar certo, mas e se eu estiver errado, existe essa possibilidade"; Aiolia pensou.

Terminando o almoço os cavaleiros levantaram e saíram, deixando a mesa uma bagunça, praguejando baixinho, Litus começou a recolher as coisas, mas sentiu uma mão se colocando no caminho da sua, ao erguer a cabeça deparou-se com um par de orbes verdes, tão bem conhecidos.

-Espera! – Saga falou, encarando a jovem.

-Uh!

-Deixa que eu te ajude; ele respondeu, puxando sua mão, enquanto ajudava a recolher as coisas da mesa.

-...; Litus olhou confusa o cavaleiro por um momento, até que ele percebesse o olhar insistente da jovem, ela desviou o olhar tentando voltar a se concentrar no que fazia.

**Na sala do templo de Leão...**

-Você fala que eu sou o pervertido, mas deixou a Litus sozinha e indefesa lá com o Saga; Milo reclamou, enquanto se jogava no sofá.

-Hei! Você não ta no seu templo não; Aiolia falou, tocando ele do sofá para que os outros pudessem se sentar. –Senta direito se não vai ficar no chão; o leonino resmungou.

-Muita calma nessa hora! Não vão vocês dois começar a brigar agora, não é? – Aioros falou calmamente.

-Da minha parte não; Aiolia falou.

-Eu também não, só quero saber porque ele ta defendendo o Saga? – Milo perguntou emburrado.

-Já vai você começar com essa implicância com o meu irmão de novo, já não basta à surra que levou dele na arena, ta querendo outra é? – Kanon perguntou.

-Não Obrigado! Uma já é suficiente e alem do mais ainda me sinto dolorido; Milo respondeu prontamente.

-Sem comentários! – Aioros murmurou. –Mas, mudando de assunto, ainda vai ter treino na área mais tarde?

-Acho que vai! Só a gente que ta liberado; Saga respondeu chegando na sala.

-Finalmente apareceu; Milo falou sarcástico.

-Cala a boca, Milo; todos os cavaleiros gritaram, fazendo o escorpião se encolher.

Saga fitou a cena incrédulo, pelo visto ele não era o único cansado das piadinhas do escorpião.

-Bem, se vocês não tem mais nada para fazer, eu tenho. Até mais... E obrigado pelo almoço Aiolia; Saga falou acenando e saindo do templo.

Logo cada um resolveu tomar seu caminho, Milo tentou ficar mais um pouco, mas Aiolia simplesmente o chutou lá de dentro, antes de voltar para a sala e jogar-se no sofá com ar cansado.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Bom o capitulo vai chegando ao fim, espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo ainda mais aquela participação do Mascara da Morte como cozinheiro (o avental de leãozinho he he he). Bem, aprovientando que to aqui gostaria de agradecer aos comentários, em especial a Lhyl e Margarida que comentáram no capitulo passado. **

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	5. Encontros Casuais

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo da fic pra vocês, sinceramente espero que estejam gostando da fic, estou tentando dar o meu melhor pra atingir as expectativas de vocês.**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo, ainda mais aos fans do Saga. Então vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Encontros Casuais.**

**I – Caminhos Cruzados**

Já fazia uma semana que ela estava no santuário, mas só agora conseguira um tempinho para sair do Templo de Leão e visitar o vilarejo. A jovem de cabelos verdes andava calmamente pelas ruas, o típico vestido canelado da região, davam a ela um ar infantil. Litus andava com calma lembrando-se de todos os momentos que passara ali.

Todas as vezes que ia até a vila a procura de mantimentos ou até mesmo para comprar tintura para cabelo de tom ruivo para Aiolia. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com essa ultima lembrança. Parecia que tinha sido há tanto tempo, que mesmo numa época de guerra eles se divertiam muito... Eram uma grande família.

Tivera que ficar durante muito tempo longe do santuário, a mando do próprio Aiolia que queria sua segurança, pois a guerra contra os titãs estava sendo muito complicada, sendo que até mesmo os mais fortes cavaleiros de ouro acabavam bem feridos diante do combate, um bom exemplo fora à vez em que fora até Jamiel e vira Mú lutar contra um titã.

Agora em tempos de paz pode voltar ao santuário e Athena lhe deixar ficar como nos velhos tempos, habitando com o irmão mais velho o Templo de Leão.

Perdida em pensamentos mal teve tempo de parar. Acabou por chocar-se com alguém e cair no chão.

-Her! Desculpe, eu não te vi; ela disse tímida.

-Eu é que peço desculpas, estava distraído; uma voz misteriosa falou, enquanto se abaixava para lhe estender a mão.

Litus ao erguer seus olhos na direção da voz, deparou-se com um dos gêmeos a fitando com um olhar intenso, sentindo seu coração disparar, mal se deu conta de que ele lhe estendia a mão.

-Por favor, deixe-me ajuda-la; Saga falou cordialmente.

-O-obrigada! – ela respondeu aceitando, tentando evitar olhar diretamente para o cavaleiro, pois sabia estar com a face extremamente corada e a lembrança do que **quase** ocorrera no terraço não ajudava muito, a formação de algum pensamento racional.

-Você se machucou, Litus? - Saga perguntou olhando-a dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-a corar mais, enquanto ainda segurava-lhe a mão numa cena tão ou mais intrigante como na noite anterior.

-N-não! – ela respondeu, que espécie de cavaleiro era aquele que não percebia o que causada nas pessoas. Não! Ele sabia, mas quem se importa com o fato dele estar se divertindo com isso. – Me desculpe se estiver enganada, mas o **sr** seria o Saga; ela disse hesitante, fintado lhe da mesma maneira que ele, mas ao contrario, ele pareceu não se abalar deixando-a intimamente frustrada.

-Sou, mas já disse que não precisa me chamar de **sr**, faz eu me sentir um velho; ele disse sorrindo encantadoramente.

-Se você quer assim; ela retribuiu o sorriso. Não mais se sentindo intimidada pela presença dele. -E você não parece um velho, é muito bonito para a sua idade; ela respondeu, virando um tomate, ao dar-se conta do que falara; -Her! Bem...;

-Fico feliz que pense assim; ele falou, com um sorriso enigmático.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio. Era como se a muito se conhecessem. Sem aquelas duvidas que povoavam suas mentes e apenas lhes deixavam perdidos e confusos. Até que Saga resolveu quebrar aquilo. Algumas pessoas na rua já passam por eles olhando-os de forma estranha.

-Gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? – ele disse com um sorriso encantadoramente charmoso, fazendo-a novamente ruborizar.

-Ah! Não quero atrapalhar, você deve estar ocupado; ela disse gesticulando nervosamente.

-De maneira alguma, será um prazer ter tão agradável companhia; ele lhe respondeu, estendendo lhe o braço em gesto cavalheiresco.

-Obrigada! – ela respondeu mais confiante, enlaçando o braço do cavaleiro com o seu e voltando a caminhar ao lado dele.

**II – Operação cupido fase 1.**

Depois que Litus saiu de Leão, já eram quase três horas da tarde. Aiolia não teria mais treino a tarde, mas nem por isso deixava de sentir-se literalmente um leão enjaulado. Tivera uma idéia genial de afastar Milo de vez de Litus.

Sabia que o Escorpião considerava aquilo apenas um desafio, o conhecia o suficiente para saber que mesmo apanhando de Saga ele poderia parar um pouco com as piadas, mas não desistiria de transformar a irmãzinha em um troféu, como irmão mais velho, tinha a obrigação de impedir isso.

-Vai estragar o tapete desse jeito; uma voz calma soou atrás do leonino. Fazendo-o voltar-se assustado para a entrada.

-Ah, Marin; ele disse dando um suspiro relaxado. – O que lhe trás aqui? – ele perguntou, indicando lhe o sofá, para sentar-se.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu cordialmente, fitando o leonino com certa curiosidade.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou, estranhando o olhar demorado da amazona.

-Eu é que pergunto, o que você esta tramando Aiolia? – ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-o corar.

-Her! D-do q-que v-você e-esta f-falando? – ele falou pausadamente, quase em desesperado.

-Aiolia; Marin falou num tom mais sério.

-Eu...Nada; ele respondeu, passando nervosamente os dedos por entre os cabelos rebeldes. –Mas, o que te trás por esses lados? – ele perguntou tentando desviar o assunto.

-Quero saber o que esta acontecendo entre Saga e Milo? – ela perguntou séria.

-Acontecendo? – Aiolia perguntou mais para si do que para ela.- Nem eu sei, há uma semana esses dois estão que não podem cruzar olhares e já se preparam para se atracarem; ele completou.

-"Não acredito que ele não percebeu"; Marin pensou balançando a cabeça inconformada, como o leonino conseguia ser tão tapado com relação a certos assuntos. –"Bem, acho que não deve ser só impressão a minha, não... deve ser isso mesmo, ta na cara"; a amazona concluiu. – Aiolia, me responde uma coisa;

-O que? –ele perguntou curioso.

-O que você acha da Litus arrumar um namorado? – a amazona perguntou, tentando manter-se o mais séria possível, ao ver a face do leonino mudar de cor.

-Ela é muito nova; ele respondeu seco, cruzando os braços na frente do peito num tio de birra.

-Ela tem dezoito anos, não há nada mais normal; a amazona continuou com um leve acenar de mão, recostando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas.

-Há coisa mais normal seria que ela vivesse sossegada e principalmente sem nenhum pervertido por perto; ele completou com um tom de desagrado.

-Agora entendo; Marin murmurou.

-Você entende? – Aiolia perguntou com um ar animado.

-Entendo que se a Litus continuar aqui vai morrer solteira, se depender das suas atitudes; a amazona disse séria.

-"Espero que isso não se aplique em outros casos"; ele pensou aflito.

-E isso se aplica em todos os casos; ela completou.

-"Ferro"; ele pensou preocupado. – Mas o que você quer que eu faça, ter o Milo como meu cunhado não é um plano que eu tenha para o futuro da minha irmãzinha; ele falou exasperado.

-Simples, é só você incentiva-la a escolher o cara certo; Marin sugeriu.

-O cara certo, mas quem seria esse? – ele perguntou, cogitando a possibilidade.

-A julgar pela personalidade da Litus, tem que ser um cara inteligente, dinâmico, que goste de esportes, seja um pouco sério, mas não muito. Que a faça rir, que seja charmoso. Uh! Um pouco misterioso não seria tão mal, mas que a encante de qualquer jeito; Marin falou, olhando pro teto, pensando em mais alguns adjetivos para definir o futuro pretendente da leoazinha.

-"De quem será que ela esta se referindo?"; ele pensou. –"Zeus, quebra esse galho só dessa vez, que esses adjetivos todos não sejam o preferencial da Marin também"; ele pensou aflito, invocando até mesmo o onipotente. – Ahn! E quem você me sugere para ser um bom cunhado? – ele perguntou casualmente.

-Não sei, você sabe que nesse santuário existem muitas opções; ela comentou com calmamente. – Mas diria que alguém que preencha essas características não esta muito longe de ser encontrado; ela completou de forma enigmática.

-Bem, acima tem o Shaka, mas ele é sério de mais. Em baixo tem o Mascara da Morte, esse definitivamente não presta pra ser meu cunhado, a Litus ficaria viúva mesmo antes de pensar em noivar; ele comentou, mas parou ao ouvir o riso da amazona, parando um momento pra observa-la extasiado com a singularidade que há tanto tempo se escondera por trás de uma mascara de prata.

-Não me referia a eles, porque não digamos...; Ela fez uma pausa, deixando o cavaleiro na expectativa. –O Saga;

-**O QUE?** – o leonino perguntou levantando-se do sofá;

-Oras! Qual o problema? – ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Pro-problema; ele falou. –Ahn! Problema algum; ele respondeu dando-se por vencido, já havia pensado nessa possibilidade, apenas não conseguia admitir a si mesmo que pensara realmente nisso.

-Então! – Marin começou cautelosa. –Porque não faz às vezes de irmão mais velho e incentiva isso; ela falou.

-Mas...;

-Ou você prefere que o Milo continue insistindo nisso e enlouquecendo todo mundo? –ela perguntou.

-Puff! Você venceu; ele deu-se por derrotado.

-Bom... E agora o que você pretende fazer para aproxima-los? –ela perguntou, mudando de lugar no sofá, sentando-se ao lado dele, deixando o leonino surpreso.

-E-eu...; Aiolia perdera qualquer linha de pensamento coerente. –Ahn! Ainda não sei; ele respondeu por fim.

-Certo! Quando pensar em algo me avise, quero ajudar; ela disse se levantando.

-Aonde você vai agora, Marin? – ele curioso.

-Vou até o ultimo templo, passar o relatório dos treinos para o Grande Mestre; ela disse encaminhando-se para fora;

-Entendo! Então, até depois; ele disse vendo-a se afastar, lhe dando um vago aceno. Deu um suspiro frustrado. –"Seu idiota, como pode ser tão idiota"; ele pensou se recriminando. –"Acho que aquele pervertido do Milo tem razão pelo menos nisso, sou um pato"; ele pensou frustrado, enquanto ia até a cozinha procurar algo para comer.

**III – Os opostos se atraem.**

A noite já caia sobre o santuário, quando Saga chegara em Gêmeos extremamente exausto. Passara a tarde toda com Litus, percebera a menina começar a se soltar mais, sem ficar tão apreensiva na sua presença. Isso contribuiu para que passasse uma boa parte do tempo conversando sobre coisas banais enquanto ele era arrastado pela jovem para algum lugar do santuário que ele desconhecia, mas logo acabou por reconhecer.

**--Flash back—**

-Como você consegue tanta energia? – Saga perguntou ofegante, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando com dificuldade. Afinal subira quase correndo o morro onde ficava a entrada para o Jardim dos Deuses atrás do vilarejo.

-Oras! Pensei que os cavaleiros fossem preparados para serem ágeis e cometerem milagres; ela brincou dando um belo sorriso, fazendo o cavaleiro fitá-la com um ar aparvalhado.

-Então! Aonde vamos? – ele perguntou e de forma imperceptível balançou a cabeça afastando os recentes pensamentos. Se Aiolia soubesse iria querer mata-lo por isso.

-Ao Jardim dos Deuses, vamos antes que escureça; ela o chamou, pegando o cavaleiro pela mão de forma inocente, mas que o deixou momentaneamente estático, antes de seguir com ela.

Ao chegarem avistaram o local, notaram uma quantidade incontável de flores enfeitando o Jardim, junto com as estatuas dos deuses que a muito o pai de Litus fizera a pedido do grande Mestre, que na época era ele, para enfeitar aquele pequeno paraíso.

Saga percorreu com o olhar toda a extensão do jardim. Era realmente belo, mas não lhe trazia uma boa recordação, já que era de um passado que ele queria esquecer. Seus orbes verdes ganharam um brilho triste. Quando sentiu sua mão ser apertada de maneira delicada, porem segura. Abaixou o olhar e encontrou os orbes violeta da jovem a lhe fitar serenamente. Ela apontou com a cabeça um banco de mármore no final do jardim, sem receber resposta alguma, ela começou a puxa-lo até lá. Ambos permaneceram em completo silêncio, sentados no local.

Saga procurava concentrar-se na garota junto a sim, mas perdeu qualquer pensamento muito racional, ao vê-la recostar-se no ombro dele, dando um suspiro relaxado. Ainda com os dedos entrelaçados, eles ficaram vendo pouco a pouco o sol que já despontava no horizonte, proporcionando-lhes uma incrível visão. Não eram necessárias palavras para definir o que ali acontecia. Não havia mais os temores, não havia culpas, nem mesmo as possíveis duvidas que povoavam ultimamente os corações de ambos os jovens.

**--fim do flash back—**

Saga permanecia jogado sob o sofá da sala no Templo de Gêmeos. Perdido em pensamentos nem viu Kanon entrar e se aproximar.

-Boa Noite! – Kanon disse, mas notou o irmão não responder e estar com os olhos vagos. Percebeu que ele não estava dormindo, mas parecia não ouvi-lo. – Terra chamando Saga, tem alguém ai? – ele brincou passando a mão na frente dos olhos do geminiano.

-Ah! O que foi Kanon? – Saga perguntou, contrariado por ter sido tirado de seus sonhos.

-Calma, só achei estranho você estar largado na sala, se dormir ai vai acordar com as costas arrebentadas; ele comentou. – E o que andou aprontando a tarde toda que sumiu? – o irmão perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Estava dando uma volta pelo vilarejo; Saga respondeu levantando-se.

-Ta certo! – Kanon respondeu meio descrente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-O que foi? – Saga perguntou vendo a cara do irmão.

-Nada, se você disse que é só isso, eu acredito; Ele respondeu acenando. – Boa Noite! – ele falou entrando pelo corredor que levavam aos aposentos do Templo.

-Boa Noite! – Saga respondeu, indo em seguida.

Embora o cansaço fosse grande, não tinha sono e os pensamentos pareciam estar longe, vagando a duas casas a cima, onde uma certa leoazinha dormia.

**IV – Com uma mãozinha do Destino.**

Aiolia permanecia deitado no sofá olhando para o teto, pensando numa maneira de juntar a irmã com geminiano, mesmo a contragosto. Por varias vezes pensou em reconsiderar, mas ao lembrar-se de que Marin também estava metida nisso, lhe dera a chance de permanecer próxima a amazona de águia por mais tempo. Então, afinal... Saga não era tão ruim assim, não magoaria a irmã. Alias, mostrara-se bem preocupado com as investidas de Milo nos últimos dias.

Estava quase dormindo ali, quando ouviu alguns passos soarem na entrada, foi quando se deu conta de que Litus ainda não voltara. A luz da sala mantinha-se apagada, mas para um bom conhecedor do templo não precisava de iluminação.

Litus dava passos curtos, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, mas ao passar por trás do sofá, a luz de uma pequena luminária na mesinha de canto se ascendeu.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – ela gritou, devido ao susto.

-Calma Litus, sou eu; Aiolia falou rindo, diante do desespero dela.

-Seu idiota, quer me matar do coração é? – ela falou, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para ele, enquanto tentava disfarçar o leve rubor que atingia sua face, como ao ser pega no meio de uma travessura.

-Não! Não quero te matar; ele respondeu voltando a se deitar no sofá, vendo-a dar a volta para sentar na outra extremidade. –Onde esteve até agora? –ele perguntou curioso, viu-a corar mais ainda, mas preferiu deixar de lado isso, por enquanto.

-Passeando pelo vilarejo; ela respondeu calmamente.

-E ficou andando **sozinha** até agora? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-N-não! –ela respondeu hesitante.

-E eu poderia saber com quem a Srta estava? –ele perguntou curioso, olhando para ela.

-Her! Bem eu estava com Saga, ai quando escureceu ele me trouxe até aqui; ela respondeu corando até os fios de cabelo.

-Entendo! Melhor assim, não gostaria de saber que a minha irmãzinha esta andando sozinha por ai a mercê de algum pervertido; ele comentou.

-Ahn! – ela murmurou confusa.

-Bem, o Saga é um cara responsável; ele comentou ao acaso.

-É, e muito gentil; ela respondeu dando-se conta depois do que falara, ao ver que Aiolia levantara do braço do sofá a cabeça apoiada para olha-la; -Bem, agora vou dormir, Boa Noite mano; ela respondeu prontamente se levantando.

-"Detesto quando a Marin sempre acerta"; ele pensou contrariado. – Boa Noite; ele respondeu, quando ela já entrara no corredor e ele voltava a se acomodar no sofá.

**V – Confusões.**

**Horas antes/ Assim que Marin saiu de Leão...**

A amazona subia as escadarias com calma, mas ao chegar ao Templo de Escorpião encontrou Milo parado no caminho com um sorriso bobo.

-O que esta aprontando Milo? – ela perguntou chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.

-Ah! Marin precisava mesmo falar com você; o Escorpião voltou-se sorrindo para amazona.

-E o que quer? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Bem, depois do Aiolia você é a pessoa que mais conhece a Litus, então... Bem, eu pensei que você poderia me ajudar, tipo, me dizer às coisas que ela gosta de fazer, sabe... Dar-me uma ajudazinha? – Milo falou cauteloso.

-Eu não acredito? – Marin falou balançando a cabeça com ar descrente. –Milo você não toma jeito, só quero saber uma coisa; Marin falou tentando se controlar para não chutar o cavaleiro escada abaixo.

-E o que é? – ele falou esperançoso.

-Você vai fazer o que depois de conquista-la? –Marin perguntou séria. –Vai se aproximar dela como o lindo cavaleiro montado num cavalo branco para depois mostrar-se um cretino que pouco se importa em destruir os seus sonhos, é isso o que você quer, Cavaleiro de Escorpião? – a amazona perguntou seca, lançando-lhe um olhar retalhador.

-Marin! –Milo a olhou espantado, nunca vira a amazona falar daquele jeito.

-Ou melhor, vai torna-la o seu mais novo troféu de uma vida leviana e medíocre, desde quando você se tornou esse tipo de pessoa, Milo? – a amazona perguntou mais para si do que para ele.

-Hei! Você não tem o direito de me julgar; o Escorpião retrucou indignado.

-Não estou lhe julgando, apenas não pense que vou compactuar com essa sua leviandade, amizades à parte cavaleiro, não me faça perder o respeito pela sua pessoa ao continuar agindo assim; a amazona continuou.

-Pelo menos eu tomo uma atitude e você e o Aiolia; ele desdenhou.

-Oras, seu...; A amazona falou serrando os punhos, tentando manter o auto-controle e não pular em cima do cavaleiro com o intuito de realizar seu recente desejo assassino de extermina-lo.

-Cale-se Escorpião; a voz do homem mais próximo de Deus soou ao lado da amazona.

Shaka vestindo um típico sari, estava ao lado de Marin, com a mão pousada no ombro da amazona como se pedisse que ela tivesse calma, pois do jeito que ela estava, não faltava muito para eriçar as garras e voar na garganta do aracnídeo.

-O que quer aqui Shaka? Que eu saiba sua casa é mais abaixo e você deveria estar meditando; o Escorpião falou.

-O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, quanto a meditar quem consegue esse milagre com vocês discutindo. Da para ouvir de Virgem; ele respondeu irritado.

-Não se preocupe Shaka, não vamos mais atrapalha-lo, pelo menos não eu; a amazona respondeu.

Dando as costas para os cavaleiros e continuando a subir. Virgem e Escorpião permaneceram em silêncio apenas observando ela ir embora. Até que antes de Milo tentar entrar no seu templo, Shaka o deteve.

-Ate quando vai continuar com isso, Milo? – Shaka perguntou sério.

-Isso o que? – ele rebateu arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas parou ao ver o virginiano estreitar os olhos ameaçadoramente, como se fosse manda-lo literalmente para o inferno.

-Porque simplesmente não a deixa em paz e nos polpa dessas discussões que não levam a nada; Shaka falou. – Caso você não tenha percebido nenhum dos seus amigos esta mais agüentando você com essas atitudes; ele falou.

-O que quer dizer? –Milo perguntou hesitante, voltando-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar melancólico.

-Todos nós gostamos de você, mas não podemos aprovar suas atitudes levianas, sem perceber você acaba ferindo as pessoas sem ao menos notar, porque não para um pouco e pensa qual é o tipo de vida que você quer levar? –Shaka o aconselhou.

-É, acho que devo fazer mesmo isso; ele murmurou para si. – Obrigado Shaka! – ele disse acenando e entrando no templo.

**O**

**OXO**

**OXXO**

**OXO**

**O**

Pela primeira vez a amazona de águia sentia-se extremamente irritada. Sempre fora ponderada e calma, mas as atitudes do cavaleiro a fizera perder a cabeça e quem era ele para falar sobre a amizade dela com Aiolia, por um momento ela parou com o pé suspenso entre um e outro degrau. O que ela e Aiolia tinham realmente? Ela se perguntou, mas desistindo de qualquer resposta continuou a seguir seu caminho até o ultimo templo. Deixaria para se preocupar com isso outra hora.

**VI – Conversas entre amigos.**

Shion, Saori, Aishi e Kamus estavam confortavelmente sentados numa das salas do ultimo templo conversando sobre coisas banais, embora a função do Grande Mestre fosse vinte e quatro horas por dia, em tempos de paz Shion não sofriam mais a mesma pressão de antes, podendo-se dar o luxo de matar alguma horas de serviço para falar com os amigos.

-Vocês ouviram alguns rumores que estão correndo por ai? – Shion comentou com o casal.

-Rumores? – Saori perguntou confusa.

-Sobre Saga e Milo estarem brigando sempre que se encontram; o Grande Mestre comentou, vendo Aishi e Kamus trocarem olhares.

-Sr; Kamus começou. –Acho que nós sabemos o que esta acontecendo sim; ele disse pausadamente.

-E o que é? – o ariano perguntou com certa curiosidade.

-Bem...; Kamus começou cauteloso, mas foi interrompido por alguém que chegava.

-Com licença; a amazona de águia falou.

-Entre Marin e junte-se a nós; o Grande Mestre falou cordialmente.

-Obrigada Sr; ela falou com uma respeitosa reverencia e indo sentar-se perto do casal.

-E então Kamus, você estava me falando que sabia sobre os rumores envolvendo Saga e Milo; o Grande Mestre falou.

-Arg! Sem comentários sobre esse Escorpião; Marin resmungou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Marin? – Aishi perguntou preocupada, só notando agora o rosto da jovem meio afogueado, mas que não parecia ser devido à subida.

-Vocês acreditam que o Milo teve a capacidade de pedir que eu o ajudasse a conquistar a Litus; ela falou indignada para os amigos.

-O que? – todos perguntaram juntos.

-Isso mesmo e eu teria chutado ele escada abaixo se o Shaka não tivesse se intrometido; ela continuou com ar contrariado.

-Kamus, não acha que é melhor falarmos com Milo, ele esta indo longe de mais com isso; Aishi volto-se para Kamus com um ar preocupado.

-É, vamos então; ele falou levantando-se.

-Podem parar os dois ai; o Grande Mestre falou. – Vocês dois não vão a lugar algum sem me explicar o que esta acontecendo com os dois e principalmente o que a irmãzinha do Aiolia tem a ver com isso; ele falou tom imperativo.

-Milo parece empenhado em querer conquistar a Litus; Aishi começou cautelosa. – Só que até mesmo Aiolia não concorda com isso, devido às atitudes levianas que ele anda tendo ultimamente.

-Só que o Milo não desiste facilmente e parece realmente empenhado a convencer alguém a ajuda-lo; Kamus completou.

-E onde o Saga entra nisso tudo? – o Grande Mestre perguntou.

-Uhn! Bem... O Sr sabe, é que...; Aishi começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

-Vamos mocinha, fale logo o que esta acontecendo? – o Grande Mestre falou impaciente.

Aishi olhou para Kamus, que olhou para Marin. Nem mesmo Athena que acompanhava a cena sabia como a amazona iria se explicar.

-Bom...; Aishi pretendia enrolar mais um pouco, mas viu o ariano estreitar os olhos perigosamente. – Ah! Ta bom eu falou; ela respondeu contrariada. – Saga esta apaixonado por Litus, só não percebeu isso ainda. Só que sente ciúmes toda vez que o Milo começa com aquelas insinuações, por isso Saga acaba perdendo a paciente e partindo pra cima dele; a amazona falou por fim.

Todos na sala pareciam de boca aberta, já haviam suspeitado de algo do gênero, mas como ela sabia disso com tamanha precisão.

-E como a Srta sabe disso? – o Grande Mestre perguntou intrigado, mas engoliu em seco ao receber o olhar fuzilante da amazona.

-Que espécie de geminiana seria eu se não soubesse algo tão simples quando isso; Aishi respondeu entre dentes, sentindo o namorado lhe segurar pelo braço, antes que ela também perdesse a cabeça e partisse pra cima do ex-idoso. –Mas respondendo de forma mais pratica para que o Sr entenda, afinal é normal que nessa idade as pessoas levem mais tempo para entender coisas complexas assim; ela continuou numa calma assustadora. – Caso o senhor tenha esquecido, eu já fui uma das deusas do amor, movido pela razão, mas ainda sim amor. E sei que o que aconteceu com Saga e Litus no dia que ela chegou, foi o que os mortais chamam de **'Amor a Primeira Vista'**, e não, isso não tem nada a ver com Eros ou Afrodite; Aishi completou.

-Bem, pelo menos não foi só eu que percebi isso; Marin comentou.

-Bem, eu só não entendo porque vocês estão fazendo tanta tempestade em cima disso? – o Grande Mestre perguntou confuso.

-...; Aishi estreitou os orbes dourados de forma perigosa, fazendo o ex-idoso engolir em seco, ponderando se não devia ficar quieto que seria mais seguro, pois já sabia do que um geminiano era capaz.

-Ahn! Creio que o Sr não deve estar muito a par da situação; Kamus começou. –Por não ter certeza desse sentimento, Saga esta confuso e bem... O Sr sabe, a tendência é dele ficar mais irritado, estressado, nervoso e perigoso; Kamus completou levando um cutucão de Aishi pela ultima palavra.

-Bem, a julgar pelo Kamus quando se apaixonou por você, realmente um cavaleiro apaixonado fica realmente perigoso; Athena comentou rindo, vendo o aquariano corar furiosamente.

-É exagero do Kamus Sr; Aishi começou, procurando não rir diante da expressão do namorado. –Só que ambos os cavaleiros são nossos amigos e ninguém mais esta agüentando. Enquanto o Saga fica na dele, Milo esta provocando todo mundo e só arrumando confusão, por isso nós estamos preocupados; Aishi explicou.

-E o que vocês pretendem fazer? – o ariano perguntou.

-Bem, para isso precisamos de uma colaboração do Sr e de Athena; Aishi falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Qualquer coisa que faça esses dois pararem de brigar eu permito; Saori falou prontamente.

-Contem comigo; Marin respondeu.

Todos curiosos começaram a prestar atenção no que Aishi falava, realmente era uma boa idéia. Pelo menos assim o numero de brigas entre eles diminuiria consideravelmente. Agora era só colocar o plano em pratica.

**Continua... **

**Bom pessoal, mais um capitulochega ao fim, sei que vocês vão me chamar de má de novo por causa de terminar o capitulo na melhor, mas vou deixar vocês curiosos quanto ao fato do que vai acontecer com o Milo(he he he).E tem mais, o meu lado Mascara da Morte não me deixar ser boazinha com os protagonistas e deixa-los ficarem juntos tão rapidos, entãopreparem-se pra muita confusão ainda.Bom, só mais uma coisinha, para aqueles que gostam de ver os cavaleiros de formamais humana (particularmente eu adoro isso) vão aparecer varias cenas em que os cavaleiros agem como humanos normais, o que eu querodizer é que eles não agem tanto comorobozinhos programados para matar, são caras lindos e maravilhos agindo como qualquer ser humano comum. Enfim, vou parando por aqui, obrigada pelos comentarios e por todos que perdem um pouco do seu tempo lenda a minha história.**

**Lhyl: Menina, até o fim dessa fic você vai começar aacreditar mais em mim, quando eu falo alguma coisa sério ou brincando. He he he, mas cá pra nós o MdM com avental de leãozinho ficou uma graça.**

**Kisus**

**ja ne...**


	6. Confisões e Confusões

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui vai mais um capitulo, espero sinceramente que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Confissões e Confusões.**

**I – Ataque ao Escorpião.**

Já era manhã no santuário e alguns cavaleiros já se reunião na arena para iniciar mais um dia de treinamento, quando um Leão muito furioso chegou, sendo acompanhado de um desesperado ariano.

-Escorpião! Eu te mato desgraçado; Aiolia berrou chamando a atenção de alguns.

-Aiolia, calma. Ta bom que o Milo tem se excedido nas brincadeiras ultimamente, mas não é para tanto; Mú tentava acalma-lo.

-Cadê ele? – Aiolia perguntou, olhando para todos os lados da arena, procurando o cavaleiro de escorpião. Até encontra-lo falando com Aldebaran e Kanon não muito longe; -Ai esta!

-Aiolia, você vai fazer besteira; Mú falou tentando segura-lo, mas foi arrastado junto.

-Aiolia, Mú... Bom dia! – o Escorpião cumprimentou, voltando-se com um sorriso alegre para os cavaleiros, mas não teve tempo de se esquivar do soco que levou do leonino. –**FICOU LOUCO É**? – Milo gritou.

-Sem duvida que sim. To louco pra fazer escorpião no espeto. Seu traidor; o leonino esbravejou.

-Hei! O que foi que eu fiz? – Milo perguntou confuso, com a mão no queixo, justamente onde tinha sido acertado.

-Ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar; Aiolia falou indignado.

-Acalme-se Aiolia; a voz calma se Saga soou atrás do leonino.

-Obrigado Kanon! – Milo falou, quando o outro geminiano lhe ajudou a levantar.

-O que esta acontecendo afinal? – Aioros que vira de longe a discussão veio ver o que era.

-Esse cretino magoou a Litus! – Aiolia falou apontando o dedo acusadoramente para Milo.

-Como? – todos os cavaleiros presentes perguntaram juntos.

-O que você fez para a Litus, Milo? – Saga perguntou com um olhar mortal e com a voz, tão ou mais fria que a de Kamus.

-Eu não fiz nada? – Milo se defendeu.

-Não seja cínico! Faz uma semana que ela ta deprimida e se alguém fez algo, foi você; Aiolia falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro com olhar mortal.

-Hei! Faz mais de uma semana que eu não falo com a Litus; Milo contestou.

-Isso eu sou testemunha, o Milo treinou todos esses dias comigo; Aldebaran falou em defesa do escorpião que deu um suspiro aliviado.

-Não sei; Aiolia falou desconfiado.

-Para você ter certeza pergunte ao Mú, a ultima vez que sequer cumprimentei a Litus foi aquele dia que ela tava com o Mú; Milo respondeu, apontando para o ariano.

-Mú! O que você fez para a Litus? – Aiolia perguntou, voltando-se para o ariano que o olhava incrédulo.

-Eu... Nada! Só a ajudei a levar as sacolas que ela estava carregando até leão; ele respondeu.

-Eu quero um responsável por isso; Aiolia exigiu.

-Que escândalo é esse na arena? – Shina perguntou se aproximando junto com Marin. – Pegaram a mania do Kamus de surtar aqui é?

-Dessa vez é o Aiolia! – Milo falou apontando o dedo pro leonino.

-Milo! Creio que você não esta numa situação muito boa para fazer piadas; Kanon alertou.

-O que foi Aiolia? – Marin perguntou, olhando secamente para o escorpião que ainda tinha a mão no queixo dolorido e pareceu encolher-se diante do olhar da amazona.

-A Litus ta deprimida e eu acho que foi culpa do Milo; ele disse apontando o escorpião.

-Hei! Já disse que não fiz nada; Milo se defendeu de novo.

As amazonas apenas trocaram um olhar enigmático e assentiram afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sendo observadas pelos cavaleiros.

-Aiolia! Acho que você deve desculpas ao Milo; Marin falou com cautela.

-Como? – o leonino perguntou incrédulo.

-Ahn! Creio que pela primeira vez o Escorpião é inocente Aiolia; Shina respondeu.

-O que? – todos perguntaram espantados com o que a amazona de cobra disse.

-Shina! Você esta passando bem? – Milo perguntou se aproximando da amazona com um olhar incrédulo e preocupado. Recebendo de volta um olhar entrecortado. –Acho que sim; ele murmurou, correndo pra trás de Aldebaran e Kanon que pareciam se divertir com a situação.

-Marin! Vamos! – Shina chamou.

-Vamos sim, quanto mais rápido resolvermos isso, melhor; a amazona de águia completou.

-Tipo, elas nos ignoraram; Kanon comentou e os demais apenas assentiram.

-É o que parece; Aioros respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

-Hei! Vocês duas, aonde vão? – Aiolia perguntou as seguindo.

-Fique tranqüilo Aiolia, vamos conversar com a Litus; Marin respondeu com olhar compreensivo.

-Mas...;

-Leão! Fique na sua, é uma conversa entre mulheres; Shina o cortou. –Vamos logo Marin deixe para namorar depois; a amazona alfinetou fazendo os dois corarem.

-Até mais Aiolia; Marin falou acenando para o cavaleiro.

-Até; o leonino respondeu, visivelmente encabulado, ainda mais ao ouvir alguns risinhos abafados pelos amigos atrás de si.

**II – Conversa entre mulheres.**

As amazonas subiam as escadas calmamente. Quando em Gêmeos encontraram o mais novo casal do santuário.

-Marin, Shina. Como vão? – o aquariano perguntou, enquanto descia as escadas de mãos dadas com a namorada.

-Bem e vocês? – a amazona de águia perguntou.

-Bem; o casal respondeu.

-O que fazem por esses lados? Pensei que estavam treinando na arena, por isso estava indo para lá; Aishi comentou.

-Nós estávamos, até o Aiolia tentar matar o escorpião; Shina respondeu displicente.

-O que? – Kamus perguntou preocupado.

-E agora, aonde vão? –Aishi perguntou.

-Falar com a Litus, Aiolia disse que ela esta deprimida e acha que é a culpa do Milo; Marin respondeu.

-Posso ir junto? – a amazona perguntou.

-Claro! –Marin respondeu.

-Amor, acho melhor você ir lá para a arena. Do jeito que o Aiolia é, nem que o santuário todo diga que o Milo é inocente, ele não vai se convencer disso facilmente; Aishi falou, num tom carinhoso com o namorado.

-É mesmo, vou lá; ele falou soltando a mão da jovem. Antes de ir depositando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. –Até depois;

-Até; Aishi falou. – Podemos ir meninas?

-Vamos! – Shina falou voltando a subir as escadas.

Calmamente as amazonas voltaram a subir as escadas em direção a Leão. Intimamente, cada uma tinha uma idéia do que poderia estar deprimindo tão a irmãzinha do leonino.

-Litus! – as três chamaram chegando na entrada de Leão.

-Entrem! – as três ouviram a voz da jovem, vindo de dentro do templo.

Litus estava na cozinha quando as amazonas a encontraram. Parecia empenhada em misturar algo numa panela que mal voltou seu olhar para as recém-chegadas.

-O que esta fazendo, Litus? – Shina perguntou curiosa, ao ver a jovem quase brigar com uma panela.

-Brigadeiro! – ela respondeu sem encara-las.

As amazonas trocaram olhares preocupados, brigadeiro àquela hora da manhã, qualquer mortal sabia que comer uma alta concentração de chocolate logo pela manhã era sinal de um estado psicológico instável, isso quer dizer. Ela estava deprimida.

-Litus, senta aqui; Aishi falou, enquanto puxava uma cadeira que estava em volta da mesa para sentar-se e indicando outra para a jovem. Marin e Shina também arrumaram uma para se acomodarem.

Em silencio, Litus desligou o fogo, pegando a panela e deixando-a em cima da mesa, para depois sentar-se no lugar que a amazona indicara.

-Diz pra gente o que esta acontecendo? – Marin foi a primeira a perguntar.

-Nada... Não se preocupem, não é nada; ela respondeu evasiva.

-Pode confiar na gente, menina; Shina falou, não era dada a atitudes de companheirismo, mas se até o mais gelado dos cavaleiros mudou, porque não ela.

-E-eu, simplesmente não sei o que esta acontecendo; Litus respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado, abaixando a cabeça.

-O que você sente? – Aishi perguntou com calma.

-Não sei, eu me sinto confusa; ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça com ar desanimado.

-Deixa eu reformular a pergunta; Aishi falou dando uma pausa. – O que você sente pelo Saga? – Aishi perguntou, vendo a jovem enrubescer e voltar seus olhos arregalados para ela.

-Eugostodele; ela respondeu num fôlego só.

-Eu sei; Aishi respondeu com um olhar enigmático. – Você já disse isso a ele? – a amazona perguntou com um ar sério.

-Não! – Litus respondeu prontamente.

-Pois deveria, como vai saber se ele lhe corresponde sem perguntar; Marin falou.

-Duvido muito que ele goste de alguém como eu; ela respondeu desanimada, abaixando a cabeça com os olhos marejados.

-Como você? O que quer dizer com isso? – Shina perguntou, olhando confusa para as outras.

-Uma criança; ela murmurou como resposta, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

-Vem aqui; Aishi falou, puxando-a para um abraço.

Tudo isso acontecera não mais do que uma semana e a lembrança ainda lhe tirava lagrimas, o pior era pensar na possibilidade de o que aquelas amazonas terem falado fosse realmente verdade.

**--Lembrança de Lithus—**

_Litus resolvera sair cedo. Ir até a feira em busca de algo saudável. Porque a julgar pelo que o irmão comia, muito era de se admirar que ele conseguisse manter a barriga de tanquinho desse jeito._

_-Maçãs, pêras, morangos... Ah! Essas uvas parecem boas; ela murmurou entregando a vendedora àquilo que iria levar. –Laranja, pêssego. Bem! Acho que é só isso; ela disse sorrindo ao entregar o que escolhera ao vendedor._

_-Olhem só garotas! Quem esta aqui; uma voz debochada sou atrás de Litus, fazendo a jovem ficar alerta._

_-Mas se não é a piralha de Leão; outra voz desdenhosa falou._

_Litus estreitou os olhos, quem elas pensavam que eram para falar assim, mas não iria perder a calma e se rebaixar ao nível delas._

_-Puff! Não sei como o Saga e o Milo perdem tempo brigando por causa dessa ai; outra falou arrogante._

_-"Saga"; Litus pensou enrubescendo. Pagou o que devia e ainda ignorando as amazonas começou a seguir seu caminho._

_-Hei piralha! Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, Saga nunca olharia para você; a primeira amazona falou._

_-E o Milo só te quer por uma noite; outra completou._

_Mesmo de costas a jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha, pensando o que o escorpião tinha a ver com aquilo, sem conseguir se conter, Litus apenas voltou-se para trás com um olhar gelado, indiferente... E porque não dizer, superior como é natural da maioria dos leoninos._

_-Patéticas! – ela falou, enquanto voltou a caminhar._

_-Piralha atrevida! Só pra você ficar sabendo, Gêmeos procura mulheres de verdade, **não** **crianças**; uma ultima alfinetou._

_Por um momento Litus parou ao ouvir a palavra "criança", que ecoava em sua mente. Não podia negar que aquilo não a abalara._

_Cada vez mais seus passos ficaram rápidos, quando se dera conta já havia passado os portões do santuário. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas não ia dar o gosto para aquelas amazonas de vê-la chorar._

_Mú estava sentado na escada de frente a seu templo, quando viu Litus subir._

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa Litus? – ele perguntou preocupado, vendo o leve tremor da jovem._

_-N-não! – Litus respondeu num leve tremor de voz. Tentando aplacar com os dedos, uma lagrima que parecia teimar em cair de seus olhos._

_-Não é o que parece; o ariano falou com um olhar sereno, que pareceu acalma-la. Enquanto caminhava até ela, ajudando-lhe a carregar as sacolas que trazia nas mãos. –Vem! Vou te acompanhar até Leão;_

_-Obrigada Mú! Você é muito gentil; ela respondeu caminhando ao lado do cavaleiro pelas casas._

_Mú não perguntou mais nada, já imaginava mais ou menos o que teria acontecido para deixa-la com o olhar tão triste depois de uma visita ao vilarejo e algo lhe dizia que não era algo bom, mas deixaria que o amigo resolvesse isso a sua maneira._

_-Mú, Srta. Litus. Como vão? – Milo perguntou aparecendo na entrada da casa de Touro, com um sorriso bobo._

_Litus lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado, que fez o cavaleiro recuar e Mú arquear uma sobrancelha, a jovem que sempre foi amável com todos agindo daquela forma, realmente o que acontecera no vilarejo a mudara drasticamente._

_-Bem! E você Milo? –Mú perguntou cordialmente._

_-Her! Bem...; Milo falou com um sorriso nervoso, ao ver a jovem simplesmente ignorar sua presença. –Bom, tenho que resolver umas coisas à gente se vê; ele disse acenando e indo até as escadas do templo seguinte._

_Litus e Mú recomeçaram a subida, já em Leão a jovem parecia bem mais calma e menos tensa do que estava quando começaram a subir._

_-Obrigada mais uma vez Mú; Litus agradeceu, pegando as sacolas e entrando em Leão. Andar com o ariano lhe dava paz, diferente da agitação e ansiedade que sentia ao lado de Gêmeos._

**--Fim da Lembrança—**

As três ficaram em silêncio, respeitando e ouvindo o choro intenso da jovem. Pouco a pouco o cosmo de Aishi começou a se acender, transformando a atmosfera da casa de Leão, num lugar calmo e relaxado. Devagar, Litus foi se acalmando até o choro cessar.

-Quem foi que te disse isso? – Aishi perguntou, quando a jovem se afastou mais calma, enquanto enxugava as ultimas lagrimas.

-B-bem...; Lithus começou hesitante. –Eu não quero arrumar brigas; ela falou encarando as amazonas.

-Não se preocupe menina. Não importa o que você diga, aquelas despeitadas vão ter uma liçãozinha para aprenderem a não se meter com a vida dos outros; Shina falou, com os punhos serrados.

-C-como? –ela perguntou. –Como você sabe?

-Andei ouvindo alguns comentários sobre algumas amazonas que estavam interessadas nos gêmeos e que encontraram você na feira há alguns dias atrás e falaram alguns desaforos, ou estou enganada? -Shina falou encarando a jovem que apenas assentiu.

-Foi o que imaginei; Marin falou. –Algumas amazonas simplesmente não entendem que apesar do Kanon ser meio estabanado, nem ele nem o Saga são loucos de sair com garotas desse tipo; a amazona completou.

-Não ligue para as besteiras que elas falam, acho que estou pegando muito leve no treino dessas garotas para elas terem tanto tempo para ficarem falando besteira; Shina falou exasperada.

-Mas e se for verdade? – Litus perguntou com o olhar triste.

-Litus! Saga nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos; Aishi falou seria. – Me diz, você sentiu algo diferente quando o viu pela primeira vez não foi? –Aishi perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-...; Litus ficou um momento em silencio. – B-bem...; Ela começou corando até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

-Isso é o que chamamos de **Amor a Primeira Vista**; Aishi esclareceu. –É a forma mais pura de nascer um sentimento, de forma espontânea, ingênua.

-Amor a primeira vista; ela murmurou confusa. – O que eu sinto pelo Saga é amor? -ela se perguntou, voltando a fitar as amazonas com olhar confuso.

-Só o seu coração pode responder; Aishi falou serenamente.

-O importante é ignorar as besteiras que aquelas despeitadas falam; Shina completou.

-E antes de tudo, converse com Saga; Marin falou.

-Acho que eu não teria coragem; Litus disse com ar cansado.

-Sabe! Tem uma coisa que o Saga me disse um dia; Aishi comentou.

-E o que era? – Litus perguntou curiosa.

-Foi quando eu tive que falar para os cavaleiros quem eu era. Eu sabia que não iria conseguir falar com o Kamus, ainda mais depois de vê-lo agir tão friamente; Aishi falou se lembrando do que ocorrera. –Mas, Saga me aconselhou a falar com ele mesmo assim, não época eu hesitei, mas ele disse que eu só saberia como Kamus se sentia se eu perguntasse; Aishi concluiu.

-E você falou? –Litus perguntou, agora prestando mais atenção no que a amazona falava.

-Não! – Aishi respondeu com ar impassível. –Logo depois eu fui atacada pelo Fobos e tudo aquilo aconteceu.

-Mas...;

-A questão é, se tivéssemos conversado naquela hora talvez pudéssemos ter dito coisas das quais nos arrependeríamos depois; Aishi explicou. –Aquela época Kamus ainda era preso demais aos valores e regras de um cavaleiro, não se permitia a nada fora do que ele fora treinado para fazer, por isso se sentia confuso com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo; Aishi explicou.

-Mas vocês estão junto, não estão? – Litus perguntou.

-Estamos! Mas passamos por um grande período de aprendizado antes disso; Aishi respondeu. –Eu o conheci em suas três fases e o vi passar pela mesma coisa nas três;

-Como assim? – Litus perguntou.

-A primeira como aspirante a cavaleiro uma criança cujo destino fora traçado desde o seu nascimento, depois como Sagrado Cavaleiro e por ultimo, como um homem comum; Aishi respondeu sorrindo. – Em todas essas fases eu o vi ficar confuso quanto aos sentimentos que não sabia poder sentir, ou tinha medo de se permitir a isso;

-Entendo! Mas o que isso tem a ver com Saga e eu? – ela perguntou enrubescendo.

-Você já se perguntou se em algum momento Saga não ficou confuso quanto ao que estava começando a sentir por você? Já prestou atenção em algum momento em que vocês estiveram juntos e ele tenha hesitado em se aproximar de você? – Aishi perguntou com um olhar enigmático.

-Bem...; Litus começou, tento um estalo de memória do que havia acontecido no terraço do ultimo templo.

-Você diz temer que ele lhe ache criança de mais, mas você não se perguntou ainda se ele não pensa o mesmo... Digo, se ele não se acha velho de mais para você? –Shina perguntou.

-Nunca pensei nisso; Litus murmurou.

-Litus! Todos os cavaleiros, não me refiro só a Kamus ou Saga, digo todos. Agora que as guerras acabaram sentem-se perdidos quanto ao que fazer da vida; Aishi falou. –Temem sentir aquilo que eles sempre desconheceram, por isso se sentem confusos as vezes; ela concluiu.

-Não entendo!

-Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas abdicavam de qualquer vinculo com a família e a única fonte de apoio que tínhamos era um ser superior, uma Deusa; Marin explicou.

-Athena! – Shina respondeu ao ver a jovem abrir a boca para perguntar.

-Por termos essa vida instável, não sabíamos se morreríamos na próxima guerra ou não, por isso não podíamos nos prender a ninguém, resultado. Ainda existem muitas coisas para sentir das quais nem todas nós conhecemos; a amazona de águia concluiu.

-E nem todos se acostumaram a viver com calma; Shina completou.

-Por isso até mesmo Saga deve sentir medo de se aproximar de você e faze-la sofrer; Aishi falou. –Ele ainda não entendeu que ao se afastar ele acaba te fazendo sofrer, mais do que se estivesse sempre com você;

-Mas o que eu devo fazer? –Litus perguntou.

-Converse com ele; as três responderam juntas.

-Obrigada meninas! – Litus agradeceu sorrindo mais aliviada por saber que não era a única a ficar confusa quanto ao que sentia.

-Uhn! Mas esse negócio ta com uma cara boa; Shina comentou olhando para dentro da panela, quase que hipnotizada.

-Nossa! Quase tinha me esquecido; Litus falou se levantando e correndo até a pia. Logo ela voltou com quatro colheres. –Me desculpem, esqueci de oferecer, acho que não deve ta tão bom, mas eu tentei; a garota falou mais animada.

-Uhn! Vamos ver; Shina falou aceitando a colher.

-Pelo visto temos uma chocólatra entre nós; Marin brincou.

-E tem coisa melhor que chocolate; ela respondeu enchendo a colher.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – Aishi começou a tossir como se houvesse engasgado e com o rosto bem corado.

-Aishi! Você ta bem? – Marin perguntou vendo a amazona corar mais ainda, chamando a atenção das outras duas.

-Es-tou, perfeitamente bem; ela respondeu, voltando ao normal.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal, o capitulo vai chegando ao fim, mas essa conversa acolorada das garotas recheada de muito brigadeiro ainda não acabou. (he he he -preparem-se para algumas revelações). Antes de ir gostaria de agradecer todo o apoio que estou recebendo e principalmente, todos os comentarios maravilhosos que tenho recebido a cada capitulo. Um obrigado em especial para as meninnas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Saory-san, Juliane-chan e Lhyl, valeu meninas.**

**Bem, agora tenho que ir, mas até o próximo capitulo.**

**kisus**

**ja ne..**


	7. Clube da Luluzinha

**Milo (chutando a porta do quarto da ficwriter):** Você fez de novo!

**Dama 9 (com ar cansado):** Ah não! Agora é você?

**Milo (com veinha saltando na testa):** O que quer dizer com isso?

**Dama 9:** Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, quem manda aqui sou eu e se você veio aqui perguntar porque você vai ficar solteiro pelas próximas três fics eu vou ter que soltar os meus nenéns atrás de você;

**Milo (suando frio):** Você não ta se referindo aquele cocker prepotente e aquele pastor alemão meio suspeito, esta?

**Dama 9 (sorriso malvado):** Estou!

**Milo (com cara de bonzinho):** Bem, só passei pra perguntar quando você vai anunciar aquele projeto?

**Dama 9 (com ar pensativo):** Aquele que você passa metade da fic apanhando das amazonas?

**Milo:** Essa! Hei **(com cara de indignado)** não era exatamente a isso que eu me referia.

**Dama 9:** Bom pessoal, como o malinha ai em cima falou, fora o fato dele ficar solteiro pelas próximas três fics, daqui três capítulos a fic _Entre Mudanças e Desejos_ chega ao fim, por isso já tenho mais um projeto em andamento e a continuação já esta quase pronta.

**Milo (resmungando):** Só eu me ferro nessa.

**Dama 9:** Bem, será um romance novamente, com suas confusões e algumas brigas interessantes, mais pela primeira vez vou trabalhar com dois casais ao mesmo tempo, preparem-se para ver cenas que vocês nunca pensaram em ver em _Troca Equivalente._

**Milo (sorriso bobo):** Acreditem, ela fala sério, já andei dando uma previa no que vai acontecer;

**Dama 9:** O segundo casal, não vou contar agora, digamos que vou deixa-los na curiosidade, por isso vamos ficando por aqui, espero sinceramente que gostem.

**Milo:** Até mais pessoal, quem sabe até o final do capitulo eu consiga convencer essa doida a me arrumar pelo menos uma ou duas amazonas.

**Dama 9 (sussurrando para os leitores):** E ele acredita em elfos e duendes.

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Clube da Luluzinha.**

**I – Situação Constrangedora.**

Kamus deixara Aishi com as amazonas e se encaminhara para o Coliseu. Encontrando os amigos conversando de maneira animada, fazendo o aquariano estranhar a situação.

-Pelo visto não teremos mais atestado de óbito hoje; Kamus comentou se aproximando do grupo de cavaleiros.

-Chegou atrasado Kamus; Aldebaran brincou. – O Aiolia e o Milo já se entenderam.

-Fiquei sabendo que o Aiolia tentou matar o Milo; ele disse se aproximando dos cavaleiros sentados na arquibancada.

-Primeira vez que ele é inocente e apanha mesmo assim; Kanon comentou, rindo.

-Hei! Isso não tem graça; Milo reclamou.

-Assim você aprende a deixar de ser o primeiro suspeito de tudo; Mascara da Morte rebateu.

-Até tu Italiano? – Milo falou descente, para o cavaleiro que só deu de ombros.

-Mas Kamus, como você sabia da briga? –Saga perguntou curioso.

-Aishi e eu passávamos por Gêmeos quando encontramos Marin e Shina, que contaram tudo; ele explicou.

-E por falar nisso, a Srta Aishi não veio com você? –Mú perguntou, dando-se pela falta da amazona.

-Ela foi com as garotas falar com Litus;

-Bem, vamos treinar que ganhamos mais, logo é hora do almoço e eu não quero me atrasar; Aiolia falou juntando-se ao grupo.

-Sei! O que você não quer perder é a chance de encontrar a Marin ainda em Leão; Milo falou rindo, ao ver Aiolia mudar de cor.

-Milo não abuse, ainda estou tentado a desconfiar que você tem alguma coisa a ver com o desanimo da Litus; ele falou com ar perigoso.

-Ta bom! Não precisa apelar, finja que não estou mais aqui; Milo respondeu rapidamente.

Logos os cavaleiros começaram uma serie de exercícios para treinarem. Com isso a manhã foi passando e logo os rapazes se punham a subir as escadas para os templos. Kamus, Aiolia, Shura e Saga conversavam de maneira descontraída, até chegarem a Leão, já que Milo resolvera ficar com Mú e Aldebaran mais um pouco na arena.

Os cavaleiros pararam confusos, ouvindo vozes animadas vindas de dentro do templo. Ocultando o cosmo, os quatro entraram sem fazer o mínimo de barulho, chegando até a porta da cozinha sem entrar.

-Caramba! E eu achava que aquela fixação do Aiolia por cabelo ruivo era culpa da Marin; eles ouviram a amazona de cobra comentar, rindo.

Os cavaleiros lançaram olhares marotos para o leonino que imediatamente corou, ele pretendia entrar na cozinha, mas os outros três tamparam-lhe a boca e lhe seguraram pelos braços e perna, para impedi-lo de entrar.

-Shina! – eles ouviram a voz de Marin se manifestar, repreendendo a amazona. Embora não pudessem ver, a amazona ganhar um tom tão ou mais vermelho na face do que o próprio leonino.

-Devíamos escrever um livro **As perolas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro**; eles ouviram a voz de Aishi falar em meio a uma gostosa risada. Todos franziram o cenho e lançaram olhares mortais a Kamus que deu de ombros.

-Agora que você mencionou; eles ouviram Shina falar, não era necessário ver que a amazona estava com um sorriso maroto. –Você ainda não nos contou como o Kamus era quando criança; eles ouviram Shina perguntou, todos voltaram-se para o aquariano com um olhar interessado. Kamus tentou chegar até a porta da cozinha, mas dessa vez, foi Aiolia a dar-lhe uma rasteira, enquanto os outros tampavam-lhe a boca para que não fizesse barulho.

-Uma gracinha; eles ouviram Aishi responder ao mesmo tempo que o aquariano ficaram incrivelmente vermelho. – Meio rebelde, mas ainda sim uma gracinha; ela completou.

Durante um momento as amazonas ficaram em completo silencio. Os cavaleiros chegaram até a pensar que haviam sido descobertos. Quando ouviram novamente a voz de Aishi.

-O que foi?

-Nada, só é estranho ouvir você dizer que o Kamus era rebelde; eles ouviram amazona de águia comentar e também concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Enquanto Kamus ainda se debatia, tendo que ser segurado por Aiolia e Saga, para que não entrasse na cozinha.

-E você Shina? – eles ouviram Aishi mudar o assunto, deixando um certo espanhol interessado.

-Eu o que? –a amazona perguntou espantada.

-É Shina, quase esquecemos de você; eles ouviram a voz de Marin soar um pouco diferente, com um tom maroto por assim dizer.

-Nem vem Marin, não gosto quando você faz essa cara; eles ouviram a amazona de cobra se esquivar.

-Deixa Marin, já deu pra perceber que a chocólatra ai, prefere coisas mais, como devo dizer... Apimentadas; eles ouviram Aishi falar e instintivamente arquearam uma sobrancelha.

-Dizem que chocolate com pimenta é bom; eles ouviram Litus falar.

Não demorou muito para ouvirem uma explosão de risos vindo de Marin e Aishi. Deixando-os confusos. Dessa vez era Saga quem queria entrar na cozinha, mas Kamus congelou seu pé, mesmo diante do olhar envenenado do cavaleiro ele apenas deu um sorrisinho cínico e deu de ombros.

-Litus vem cá! – eles ouviram Aishi chamar a irmãzinha do Leão. Mesmo curiosos não puderam ver Aishi falar alguma coisa no ouvido de Litus que no começo fê-la corar, para depois voltar-se com um olhar maroto para a amazona de cobra. – Entendeu!

-Bem, você colocando dessa forma, agora eu entendo porque a Shina é chocólatra; Litus respondeu. Os cavaleiros estavam visivelmente confusos e muito curiosos para saber o que fora que Aishi falara para ela.

-Hei! O que você ta falando para ela? – eles ouviram a voz indignada de Shina perguntar.

-Eu... Nada que ela não deva saber; Aishi respondeu rindo. – E não adianta nem corar Shina; eles ouviram Aishi replicar. Enquanto imaginavam o que será que havia falado que conseguira o milagre de deixar a amazona de cobra corada.

-Porque estou tentada a duvidar; Shina replicou.

-Convenhamos que uma paeja**(1)** com tinto suave fica irresistível a qualquer paladar; eles ouviram Aishi comentar com casualidade, no momento que viram um certo espanhol corar. Os cavaleiros arquearam uma sobrancelha.

-Tinto Suave? –Marin e Litus perguntaram juntas.

-**Lambrusco (2)**! – eles ouviram Shina e Aishi responderem juntas.

-Como você sabe? –Shina perguntou curiosa.

-O que? – Aishi perguntou.

-Sobre o Lambrusco;

-Meu pai vive na Itália e Dionísio inventou o vinho; eles ouviram Aishi responder, enquanto voltavam um olhar curioso a Kamus.

-Quem? – Marin perguntou.

-Dionísio ou se preferirem o Baco **(3)**; Aishi respondeu. –Mas estamos desviando do assunto original, não é Shina? – a voz de Aishi saiu com um tom maroto.

-Não sei do que você esta falando, mas creio que ainda falta para a gente ouvir algumas explicações da Marin; ela se esquivou.

-Então! Você estão aqui; as amazonas foram interrompidas pela voz de Aiolia, que sem que os cavaleiros percebessem entrou correndo na cozinha, sobre o olhar curioso das mesmas.

-Mano, quando você chegou; Litus perguntou vendo o cavaleiro ficar sem graça.

-Logo que você começou a contar da fixação dele por cabelo ruivo; Aishi respondeu displicente.

-Mano, que coisa feia. Ouvido a nossa conversa; Litus o repreendeu.

-Kamus, Shura e Saga, porque não entram? – Aishi perguntou num tom de voz alto para os cavaleiros atrás da porta.

Logo os três entraram com ar constrangido, se perguntando como ela sabia que eles também estavam ali.

-De quem foi à idéia? – Shina perguntou com os olhos estreitos. Vendo os quatro cavaleiros ficarem constrangidos diante do olhar indagador das três amazonas e de Litus que fitava Saga com certa curiosidade.

-Ahn! – Aiolia murmurou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. – Foi idéia do Kamus; ele respondeu, apontando para o aquariano que lhe lançou um olhar indignado.

-Eu; Kamus falou estreitando os olhos. – A idéia foi do Shura; ele respondeu.

-Vem não Francês, foi o Saga que disse pra gente ocultar o cosmo; o espanhol se esquivou.

-Pode parar, foi o Aiolia que quis invadir a cozinha quando ouviu a voz da Marin; Saga respondeu com um sorriso maroto, vendo amazona e o cavaleiro corarem.

-Vem não Gêmeos você é tão culpado quanto eu; o leonino rebateu.

Logo os cavaleiros começaram a discutir, tentando colocar no outro a culpa por ficar espiando atrás da porta a conversa das amazonas. As garotas pelo contrario, apenas assistiam a cena com um olhar indiferente, enquanto continuavam a atacar a panela de brigadeiro.

-Homens! – Shina murmurou, balançando a cabeça como se dissesse '**o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?';**

-Sem comentários; Aishi comentou.

-Ih! Acabou o brigadeiro; Litus falou olhando para dentro da panela que agora estava vazia.

-Que pena; Marin comentou.

-Mais uma chocólatra; Shina brincou.

-Uhn! Se vocês toparem subir até aquário, acho que tem material lá e a gente faz mais; Aishi comentou casualmente.

-Uhnnnnnn! –Shina murmurou, fitando a amazona com um sorriso malicioso. –Pelo visto eu não sou a única chocólatra aqui;

-Bem; Aishi começou com ar constrangido, tão ou mais vermelha que o cabelo da Marin. –Ninguém é perfeito, mas vamos logo; ela concluiu se levantando.

-E eles? –Litus perguntou apontando para os quatro cavaleiros ainda discutindo.

-Deixa eles ai, quando eles cansarem param; Shina falou sem dar muita atenção.

Litus deu de ombros e saiu logo atrás das amazonas para o próximo templo, não sem antes arrumarem rapidamente a bagunça em cima da mesa.

**Minutos depois...**

-Hei! Vocês não estão sentindo falta de nada, não? – Shura perguntou cutucando o braço de Kamus e Aiolia, que pareciam bem dispostos a começarem a brigar dentro da cozinha.

-Cadê a Aishi? – Kamus perguntou olhando em volta da cozinha sem encontrar a namorada.

-E a Marin? –Aiolia perguntou fazendo o mesmo.

-A Litus também não esta aqui; Saga comentou.

-Elas nos ignoraram; Shura comentou descrente.

-E agora? –Aiolia perguntou com ar desolado, caminhando até o fogão sem encontrar o almoço pronto.

-O que? – os três perguntaram juntos, voltando-se para o leonino, que parecia revirar o fogão no avesso procurando alguma panela com comida.

-Vamos almoçar aonde? – o leonino perguntou.

Todos ficaram um momento em silencio com ares pensativos. Até que sorriram antes de sair correndo do templo de Leão até o de baixo.

-Mascara da Morte; os quatro gritaram juntos.

**II – Estilo de Vida.**

Já era noite quando Milo chegara em seu templo. Sem nem ao menos se importar com nada, jogou-se no sofá da sala, pensando que em menos de vinte e quatro horas partiria em missão para a ilha de Creta. Há poucos horas atrás havia sido chamado pelo Grande Mestre e Athena até o ultimo templo.

**--flash back—**

-Sr Milo, tenho uma carta do Grande Mestre para o Sr; um mensageiro falou para o cavaleiro, em frente a seu templo.

-Obrigado! – o cavaleiro respondeu, pegando o envelope que o mensageiro lhe dera. –"Uhn! O que será que o Grande Mestre e Athena querem comigo?"; ele se perguntou abrindo o envelope. – Reunião, que estranho; Milo murmurou franzindo o cenho.

Como acabara de sair do banho, ele simplesmente terminou de se aprontar para logo subir até o templo para a reunião.

-Grande Mestre. Athena. O que desejam? – ele perguntou fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia diante do coordenador do santuário e da deusa.

-Milo te chamamos aqui porque precisamos que você saia em uma missão muito importante; Athena falou seria, embora estivesse hesitante. Temendo que o plano de Aishi não desse certo.

-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa? – o cavaleiro perguntou, adquirindo uma postura séria e preocupada.

-Nada preocupante de mais; o Grande Mestre o acalmou.

-Apenas precisamos que você vá a Creta investigar algo. Ontem recebemos uma mensagem de um dos instrutores dos aprendizes, dizendo que há rumores de que algumas amazonas tem sumido de forma misteriosa; Athena explicou.

-Amazonas? – ele perguntou com o olhar interessado.

-Sim! E não sabemos se o que esta acontecendo é realmente verdade ou só boato, por isso gostaríamos que você fosse averiguar; o Grande Mestre falou.

-Quanto tempo isso vai demorar? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Bem! – o Grande Mestre falou hesitante. – Você só volta depois de completar a missão;

-O que? – Milo perguntou, arregalando os olhos. –"Pensando bem, uma semana numa ilha de treinamento de amazonas e só voltar quando a missão estiver concluída, parece ser interessante, ainda mais que vou sozinho"; ele pensou dando um sorriso malicioso. –Quando eu parto? – o escorpião perguntou animado, fazendo tanto o mestre como a deusa darem um suspiro aliviado.

-Amanhã cedo! – Athena exclamou.

**--fim do flash back—**

-Agora pensando bem não sei se foi uma boa idéia aceitar a missão; ele murmurou.

-Milo! Posso entrar? – a voz de Aldebaran soou na entrada do Templo.

-Entra Aldebaran; Milo respondeu, sentando direito no sofá.

-Com licença; o cavaleiro falou, sentando-se na poltrona que Milo lhe indicara.

-O que conta de novo meu amigo? –Milo perguntou.

-O Grande Mestre avisou que você vai ser mandado a Creta; ele falou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo. –E pediu que eu lhe acompanhasse.

-"Tava bom de mais para ser verdade"; ele pensou com certa frustração. –Como?

-O Grande Mestre me explicou sobre o sumiço das amazonas e pediu que eu te acompanha-se, para caso acontecer algum imprevisto nós estarmos preparados; Aldebaran falou.

-Entendo! Bom, saímos amanhã cedo; Milo respondeu.

-Era isso que eu vim perguntar. O velho mestre esqueceu de me dizer isso; ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. – Mas também vim por outro motivo.

-E o que seria? – ele perguntou embora já soubesse o que era.

-O que esta acontecendo com você Milo? Sabe que pode confiar em mim; o taurino falou com um olhar calmo e acolhedor.

-Nem eu sei! – Milo respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado e recostando-se no sofá. –Nem eu sei! – ele repetiu.

-Parece perdido! – Aldebaran comentou. –Isso não teria nada a ver com a irmãzinha do Leo ou teria?

-Em parte, talvez; Milo respondeu vagamente. – No começo era só para irritar o Aiolia, mas depois o Saga entrou no meio e as coisas mudaram, acho que perdi o controle da situação; ele falou.

-Você diz isso pelo fato da relação entre Litus e Saga não ser só de bons amigos? –Aldebaran sugeriu.

-Não! Isso é o menos importante. Só acho que estou cansado dessa vida que estou levando desde que as guerras acabaram; ele respondeu.

-O que? O grande Escorpião cansado da vida de farras e baladas é surpreendente ouvir isso; Aldebaran falou batendo palmas, mas parou ao receber um olhar entrecortado do cavaleiro.

-Menos Deba; Milo falou, surpreendendo o cavaleiro ao usar um velho apelido, da época em que ele era ainda um candidato a cavaleiro de ouro. –Acho que as pragas do Francês estão surtindo efeito; ele comentou.

-Kamus jogando pragas, isso sim é surpreendente, normalmente ele congela alguém primeiro, depois analisa a situação; Aldebaran comentou. –Mas o que foi que ele disse? –dessa vez ele perguntou com certa curiosidade.

-Que quando eu me cansasse disso e me sentisse confuso quanto à vida certa a levar não teria ninguém para me guiar; ele respondeu com um olhar melancólico.

-Talvez não tenha chegado a hora de encontrar aquela pessoa que te guie; Aldebaran consolou.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Em Litus você buscava um desafio, uma conquista que aplacaria temporariamente a falta que você sente de algo maior; Aldebaran explicou. –Mas você se sentiu frustrado, pois Saga que não estava numa situação diferente da sua, viu em Litus aquela que ele sempre esteve procurando para guia-lo, por isso as provocações, discussões e insinuações; Aldebaran completou.

-Nunca pensei por esse lado; Milo murmurou.

-Todos ficamos preocupados com você, mas você não dava brecha para conversar com seriedade. Kamus tentou lhe explicar isso aquele dia na arena, mas antes que ele pudesse falar algo, você falou alguma besteira e deu no que deu, aquela bela surra que você levou do Saga; Aldebaran completou.

-Como eu não percebi isso antes? –Milo se perguntou, quase num murmurou, embora o outro cavaleiro pudesse ouvir bem.

-Talvez você não tenha se dado à chance disso; Aldebaran sugeriu.

-É, acho que pisei na bola com todos, como você mesmo diz; Milo falou com um sorriso triste, lembrando-se do que falara há amazona de águia. –Devo desculpas a todos;

-Deixe isso para depois. Sei que eles vão entender. Agora descanse que temos que sair cedo amanhã; Aldebaran falou se levantando. –Bom, agora tenho que ir.

-Aldebaran; Milo o chamou.

-Sim!

-Obrigado; Milo agradeceu com um sorriso confiante, livre de malicia e segundas intenções.

-É para isso que servem os amigos; o cavaleiro de touro falou saindo do templo, acenando com a mão;

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Milo (indignado):** Não é possível, você deve me odiar não é, vamos seja sincera?

**Dama 9 (com a sobrancelha arqueada):** O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Milo:** Você sabe?

**Dama 9:** Olha! Fui ate boazinha em te mandar para a Ilha de Creta eu estava pensando em te mandar para a Sibéria, então não reclame.

**Milo (mais conformado):** Bem, já que não tem outro jeito, você pelo menos vai me deixar voltar comprometido de lá não é?

**Dama 9 (olhar sinistro):** Essa informação é confidencial, se eu contasse pra você, teria que te matar depois.

**Milo (engolindo sem seco):** Não esta mais aqui quem falou.

**Dama 9 (suspiro aliviado ao ver o Milo saindo do quarto):** Bom pessoal, o capitulo chega ao fim, sei que vocês devem estar bravas comigo por causa do corte do capitulo na melhor parte, eu sei. É muita maldade, mas logo vocês vão entender o porque disso. Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer a Lhyl e a Margarida pelo comentário no capitulo anterior e pelo apoio de todos que acompanham essa fic.

**Milo (voltando indignado): **Hei! Isso não é justo, até agora só vi fan do Ice e dos Gêmeos e eu **(olhar desolado)** Ninguém me ama?

**Dama 9: **Menos Milo, agora some logo daqui antes que você ouça o que não quer ouvir;

**Milo (com ar rebelde):** Malvada, vou reclamar no sindicato das ficwriters que você estão explorando um pobre cavaleiro inocente.

**Dama 9 (com sorriso cínico):** Pobre eu até acredito, mas inocente, só se for na próxima encarnação.

**Milo (enfezado):** Pessoal vocês vêem como ela me trata?

**Dama 9 (chutando o Milo pra fora do quarto):** Caramba, como a Aishi teve coragem de trazer esse mala de volta. Ah! Sim... É pacote econômico, pra trazer o Kamus de volta o Milo veio de brinde, mas mudando de assunto, até mais pessoal e sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Kisus

ja ne...

* * *

**Nota:**

**(1)paeja: comida originaria da Espanha, com um alto teor de pimenta. **

**(2)Lambruscro: particularmente o melhor vinho italiano que eu conheço, o tinto suave bem gelado é irresistível a qualquer paladar.**

**(3) Dionísio: Deus Grego do Vinho, ele descobriu que se amassasse as uvas e as deixasse fermentar teriam uma bebida com certo teor alcoólico, ele também é o Deus da Musica, adora uma festa, mas também prega a ingestão de vinho com responsabilidade. Porem sua versão romana é sinônimo de orgia, por a representação de Baco é sempre acompanhando de Satiros e Ninfas em situações consideradas hoje em dia atentado ao pudor. **


	8. Clube do Bolinha

******Domo pessoal**

**É só tem mais dois capitulos pela frente, preparem-se para ver um Saga complemente diferente do que vocês estão costumadas, mas não vou estragar a surpresa (sorriso maldoso), mas o negócio é o seguinte,gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram e que perderam um pouco do seu tempo para ler essa fic. Gente vocês não sabe o quanto isso é importante. O capitulo dehoje mostrao lado do Saga sobre as duvidas que tanto ele como a Litus sentem, preparem-se para ver um Kamusbem mais light quanto a demonstras seus sentimentos, agora é a vez dele ter uma conversa mano a mano com o geminiano (podem imaginar isso?).Bom, vamosagora ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leita!**

******

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: O Clube do Bolinha.**

**I – Colocando o plano em pratica.**

A semana passara praticamente correndo. A única vantagem dos cavaleiros era que no final de semana os treinos estavam suspensos, pelo menos para os veteranos. Com a chegada do final de semana cada vez mais o leonino sentia-se pressionado pela amazona de águia a tomar uma atitude para juntar de vez a leoazinha e o geminiano.

-"Bem, e agora o que eu vou fazer?"; Aiolia se perguntava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. –"Amanhã já é sábado, preciso dar um jeito nisso logo, se não a Marin vai ficar mais fula da vida comigo, do que já esta"; ele pensou passando a mão nervosamente pela franja arrepiada.

-Mano, ta acordado ainda? – ele ouviu Lithus perguntar, batendo na porta.

Estranhando a atitude dela, ele foi abrir a porta, encontrando a garota pronta para dormir e sonolenta.

-Algum problema Litus? – ele perguntou observando a menina colocar a mão na boca para evitar um bocejo.

-Você não me deixa dormir; ela respondeu, encostando-se na parede para não cair de sono.

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – o leonino perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Você não para de andar pelo quarto e grita a cada hora que acerta o joelho no pé da cama; ela respondeu sonolenta.

-Ta bom, já vou deitar; ele respondeu preparando-se para fechar a porta.

-Mano! –Litus o chamou de novo.

-Uh!

-Você vai me levar conhecer a praia do Cabo amanhã, não é? –ela perguntou.

-"Uh! Como eu não pensei nisso"; Aiolia pensou, sorrindo. – Claro! Você acha que eu perderia a oportunidade de levar a minha irmãzinha passear; ele respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

-"O Aiolia ta estranho ou eu com sono de mais, mas quando ele sorri desse jeito é porque esta aprontando alguma"; Litus pensou preocupada. – Mas vai ser só nós dois, não é? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Claro! Porque a pergunta? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Curiosidade, quem sabe o Milo aparece por ai e você acaba resolvendo levar ele junto; Litus respondeu fazendo uma careta.

-Você parece não gostar mesmo do Milo; Aiolia comentou sério, embora por dentro estivesse sorrindo.

-Não é que eu não gosto só o acho muito metido; ela respondeu dando as costas para irmão;

-Não se preocupe, o escorpião esta em missão na ilha de Creta e graças a Athena sem previsão de retorno; ele respondeu abafando um riso.

-Se você diz. Boa noite; ela respondeu dando meia volta e voltando para o seu quarto.

-Boa Noite! – ele respondeu, mas ela já havia se afastado. Aiolia voltou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. – "Bem, não me resta outra alternativa a não ser dormir, mas espere… Uh! Ótima oportunidade, como não pensei nisso antes"; ele pensou, enquanto começava a se vestir.

Minutos depois Aiolia saia do Templo de Leão descendo as escadarias com certa pressa até os outros templos.

**II – Mudança.**

Mais uma vez sentia os raios do sol invadir o quarto através da janela semi-aberta. Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, quando lembrou-se que Aiolia já devia a estar esperando e a julgar pelas habilidades culinárias do irmão, ela ainda teria que fazer o café.

-Que vontade de dormir mais um pouquinho; Litus murmurou. –Não! Tenho que levantar logo, o mano disse que a gente ia fazer um piquenique na praia, então é melhor que eu me apresse; ela disse a si mesma ficando mais animada e levantando de um pulo da cama.

Lithus vestiu-se rapidamente. Colocado o típico vestido branco usado na região sem esquecer de colocar por baixo o maiô que usaria caso resolvesse entrar na água, pegou uma toalha e foi para a cozinha procurar o irmão, mas apenas encontrou em cima da mesma a cesta com alguns lanches e frutas que levariam e o café já pronto.

-Cadê o Aiolia? – Litus perguntou se perguntou olhando para todos os lados, mas nada de encontra-lo.

Caminhou desconfiada em direção aos quartos, batendo na porta do quarto dele, mas nenhum sinal de movimentação. Abriu uma frestinha na porta, encontrando o quarto completamente vazio, porem bem bagunçando.

-"Típico do mano"; ela pensou. -Não acredito que ele saiu e me deixou aqui; Litus murmurou indignada, encaminhando-se para a sala. – **Ahhhhhhhhhh**! – ela gritou dando um salto para trás. – Quer me matar do coração? –ela perguntou encostando-se na parede, ofegando com o coração acelerado devido ao susto.

-Bom Dia! Lithus; Saga respondeu com um sorriso charmoso, levantando-se do sofá e encaminhando-se até ela. –Me desculpe, não era a intenção mata-la do coração; ele respondeu parando na frente dela.

-Boa Dia! – ela falou num murmúrio contrariado, tentando se acalmar.

-Algum problema? – ele perguntou enquanto apoiava a mão na parede próxima ao rosto dela e erguendo-lhe o mesmo com a outra, observando cada uma de suas reações.

-E-eu…; sentiu seu rosto queimar, desistindo completamente de falar alguma coisa ao mirar os orbes verdes do cavaleiro. Saga parecia diferente, mais espontâneo. –B-bem… E-eu;

-Você não me parece bem; ele falou tocando-lhe a testa de leve.

-"Por Zeus, o que ele ta fazendo aqui"; ela pensou nervosa. – Ahn! Você sabe onde o Aiolia esta? – ela perguntou, tentando não demonstrar nervosismo, porem isso estava sendo meio que impossível.

-Sei; ele respondeu calmamente, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dela, que sentia-se cada vez mais acuada pela presença dele, dependendo do apoio da parede para simplesmente não cair no chão.

-Ahn! E você poderia me dizer aonde ele esta? – ela perguntou cautelosa, vendo o cavaleiro colocar sua franja atrás da orelha, de maneira delicada, porem que pareceu descarregar uma corrente elétrica entre ambos.

-Poderia? – ele respondeu vagamente, como se estivesse prestando a atenção em qualquer outra coisa, menos no que ela falava.

-E então? – ela perguntou já ficando impaciente.

-E então o que? – ele perguntou, voltando seu olhar para ela, que o mirava confusa.

-Você não vai me dizer aonde ele esta?

-Ele quem? – Saga perguntou casualmente, parando de mexer nos cabelos dela.

-O Aiolia! –ela falou demonstrando claramente seu nervosismo.

-Ah! Sim, o Aiolia; ele murmurou como se fizesse isso mais para si do que para ela.

-E então? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

-O que? – ele voltou-se pra ela com um olhar confuso.

-Onde ele esta? – ela perguntou quase serrando os dentes, pra não perder a paciência.

-"Ela fica uma gracinha desse jeito"; ele pensou, sorrindo internamente. -Ah! Sim, claro. O Aiolia saiu com a Marin; ele respondeu afastando-se da garota um pouco.

-**Como**? – ela perguntou incrédula.

-É isso ai, ele saiu cedinho para se encontrar com a Marin; Saga respondeu com casualidade. –Por isso se você quiser aproveitar bem o dia vamos logo; ele falou com falsa impaciência, vendo a jovem ruborizar.

-Ir aonde? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-A praia do Cabo, você não queria ir lá conhecer; Saga respondeu caminhando até a cozinha, deixando a jovem estática olhando para o nada, ainda usando a parede como apoio.

-O Aiolia saiu com a Marin, o Saga vai me levar há praia. Será que eu ainda não acordei; ela murmurou baixinho colocando a mão na testa.

-Se você não se sente bem é melhor não sair de casa; o geminiano quase num sussurro próximo ao ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Ahn! Aonde você tava? –ela perguntou de repente.

-Pegando isso! – ele falou erguendo a cesta com os lanches para ela ver.

-"Por Zeus o que ta acontecendo?"; ela se perguntou. –Ahn! Só uma coisinha; ela começou cautelosa.

-O que?

-Tipo, você é que vai me levar lá? – ela perguntou gesticulando impacientemente.

-…; ele apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Porque? – ela perguntou olhando-o, desconfiada.

-Por dois motivos; ele falou encaminhando-se até a porta e fazendo o numero dois com os dedos da mão livre.

-E quais seriam? – ela perguntou curiosa, o seguindo.

-Primeira, o Aiolia me pediu para leva-la porque ele teria que sair com a Marin, mas havia prometido te levar; ele respondeu, enquanto esperava ela o alcançar.

-E a segunda? – ela perguntou, enquanto eles desciam as escadas. Lithus parou, vendo o cavaleiro parar no meio da descida e voltar-se pra ela com um olhar enigmático e um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções que passou imperceptível pela jovem.

-A segunda é porque eu quis; ele respondeu trazendo o ar sério à face bem moldada ao se aproximar da jovem.

Litus parecia confusa, não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas sentia-se bem junto do cavaleiro, era como se as duvidas houvessem se desvanecido de seus pensamentos e entendesse agora completamente o que as amazonas explicaram para ela.

Saga por outro lado sentia-se mais seguro, a conversa que tivera com os amigos no dia anterior lhe ajudara muito, agora não tinha mais duvidas quanto ao que fazer e não pretendia mais hesitar ao aproximar-se dela.

**--Flash Back—**

Aiolia descia apressado as escadarias de Câncer quando encontrou Kamus pelo caminho.

-Ta indo aonde Kamus? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Falar com o Saga; o aquariano respondeu descendo com calma os degraus do templo de Câncer que estava ligado a Gêmeos.

-Bom, também estou indo para lá; o leonino respondeu, caminhando junto do amigo até chegar a Gêmeos.

-Saga! –dos dois chamaram juntos. Logo ouviram um entre, de dentro do templo.

Bem, pelo menos dessa vez eles não ficariam perdidos em nenhum labirinto; Kamus pensou, lembrando-se da ultima vez que entrara em Gêmeos na batalha de Hades e Kanon os prendera no labirinto de ilusões, se a situação não fosse tão critica na época, teria rido muito disso.

Logo eles encontraram Saga, o cavaleiro permanecia sentado no sofá da casa de Gêmeos, dobrando um jornal que possivelmente estivera lendo antes da chegada deles.

-Sentem-se! – o geminiano disse apontando para eles um sofá de frente.

-Obrigado! –os cavaleiros responderam juntos, enquanto se sentavam.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –o geminiano perguntou com certa curiosidade, dificilmente recebia visitas em seu templo que não fosse de Mú ou Aldebaran, mas Kamus e Aiolia ali era realmente uma novidade.

-Bem...; Aiolia começou. –Ahn! Pode falar primeiro Kamus; ele passou a vez.

-Bem... Aishi me mandou falar com você; Kamus começou.

-Uhn! – Saga murmurou confuso.- Porque?

-Bem, ela me disse **'Fale com Saga, vocês são homens e sabem se entender'**; ele falou, imitando como a jovem lhe mandara ir conversar com o geminiano.

-E? –Saga falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu sou um fiasco nesse tipo de coisa; Kamus resmungou. –Bom, o negocio é o seguinte, ela quer saber porque você esta demorando tanto tempo em dizer o que sente pela Litus, é isso; ele perguntou diretamente, dando um suspiro aliviado em seguida. –"Definitivamente, Aishi é melhor nesse tipo de conversa do que eu"; ele concluiu em pensamento.

-Hein! – Saga e Aiolia falaram juntos.

-Bem, eu...; Saga começou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Tem medo; Aiolia sugeriu. –Entre pro clube; ele resmungou.

-Não! – Saga respondeu prontamente. –É que, duvido muito que ela goste de um cara como eu; ele respondeu com um olhar melancólico.

-Como assim? –Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Ela era praticamente uma criança quando eu fiz tudo aquilo; ele respondeu, referindo-se ao inicio da batalha contra os titãs.

-Ah! Acho que entendi. Você se acha velho de mais para ela; Aiolia comentou, com certa empolgação ao identificar o problema.

-Até o Aiolia concorda comigo; ele falou desanimado, recostando-se no sofá.

-Não! – o leonino respondeu casualmente. –Dezoito pra trinta não é um tempo muito significativo.

-Você sabe muito bem, que um dia é suficiente para fazer uma besteira pro resto da vida, como pode dizer que treze anos não são significativos; o geminiano respondeu com os olhos serrados perigosamente, fazendo o leonino se encolher no sofá.

-Saga! O que Aiolia quer dizer é que se você realmente gosta dela, não tem porque ficar se prendendo a detalhes insignificantes; Kamus explicou.

-Como assim? – Saga perguntou confuso.

-Entendo que você tenha medo de se aproximar de mais da Litus e acabara fazendo-a sofrer e por conseqüência sofrer junto; Kamus falou calmamente. –Mas se você não falar com ela sobre isso, nunca vai saber como ela se sente;

-Mas...;

-Você já se perguntou em algum momento, se a Litus não pensa o mesmo que você? –Aiolia perguntou de repente.

-Uh!

-Você se acha velho de mais para ela, mas não se perguntou se ela não pensa o mesmo. Digo... Se não se acha nova de mais para você, a ponto de você não vê-la mais do que a minha irmãzinha; Aiolia falou. –Bem, não entendo ela perfeitamente, mas nesse caso não pensaria diferente se fosse ela; ele completou

-Nunca pensei nisso; o geminiano murmurou. –Mas o que eu faço?

-Converse com ela; os dois cavaleiros falaram juntos com um olhar de **'mas isso não é obvio'**.

-Mas e se eu estiver certo? – ele perguntou com certa amargura.

-Sabe Saga, um dia o Mú me falou uma coisa; Kamus começou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

-E o que foi? – Aiolia perguntou curioso.

-Naquela época eu procurava ser o mais indiferente possível com Aishi, já imaginava que ela fosse uma deusa, ainda mais ao lembrar-me do que ocorrera há vinte anos atrás; ele falou como se recordando de algo recente. –Quando ouvi por ela mesma que era uma deusa, confesso que fiquei inseguro. Vocês devem saber muito bem o que as antigas leis dizem, mas independente disso tinha muito medo; ele falou com o olhar vago. –Medo de sentimentos dos quais eu nunca fora treinado para saber lidar, tinha medo de me aproximar e faze-la sofrer e acima de tudo, sofrer por vê-la partir depois; ele falou.

-Mas vocês estão juntos; Saga falou.

-Naquele dia que ela foi atacada por Fobos, eu encontrei com Mú em Coroa do Sol, pela primeira vez eu vi um lado do Mú que não conhecia; ele falou rindo. – Aquele lado disposto a ignorar as regras e lutar pelo que deseja, ele me aconselhou a conversar com Aishi e que eu só saberia como ela realmente se sentia com tudo aquilo se falasse com ela e esclarece-se tudo; Kamus completou.

-E você falou? – Aiolia perguntou.

-Não! Logo depois ela foi atacada por Fobos e tudo aquilo aconteceu; ele falou dando um suspiro relaxado e recostando-se no sofá. – Mas hoje eu vejo isso como uma ajuda divina; ele respondeu diante do olhar indagador dos dois. – Se houvéssemos conversado aquele dia, talvez disséssemos coisas das quais poderíamos nos arrepender e não ter mais volta, por causa da tensão que estávamos vivendo; ele falou. – Naquela época eu não estava preparado para admitir que era apenas um mortal com direito a cometer erros e ficar confuso, era muito imaturo para engolir meu próprio orgulho e admitir para mim mesmo de que ela não era **só** mais uma pessoa a passar pela minha vida; ele concluiu.

-Entendo! Mas o que isso tem a ver com Litus e eu? – ele perguntou corando de maneira imperceptivel.

-Todos os cavaleiros estão passando por um momento de confusão. Sabe, agora que as guerras acabaram, chega aquele momento de se perguntar **'voltei a viver para que?** –Kamus falou. –É normal que você se sinta confuso quanto a isso, todos nos sentimos perdidos às vezes, mas não é certo você querer se afastar de Litus com essa desculpa;

-Não sou o melhor exemplo de boa companhia; Saga respondeu.

-Saga, há certas coisas que não podemos mudar. Só fazer diferente numa segunda vez; o aquariano falou. –Você teve sua segunda chance ao voltar a vida em tempos de paz, não desperdice isso com duvidas desnecessários, arrisque-se um pouco; Kamus sugeriu.

-Acho que você esta certo; Saga respondeu. –Obrigado; ele agradeceu.

-Deixe para agradecer depois de fazer a minha irmãzinha feliz; o leonino falou um tanto quanto enciumado.-Mas já vou avisando, acabo com você se a fizer chorar.

-Calma Aiolia; Kamus falou com uma gotinha na testa, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

-Bem, quer uma chance para se acertar com ela, eu lhe dou uma; Aiolia falou convicto.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Saga perguntou curioso.

-Bem, eu sei que ela vai querer me matar por isso, mas cabe a você livrar a minha barra; o leonino falou convicto. –Eu havia ficado de levar a Litus amanhã para conhecer a praia do Cabo, mas vou ter que sair com a Marin; ele falou, mas parou ao ver o sorriso maroto dos dois cavaleiros. –Parem de pensar besteira, não é isso que vocês estão pensando; ele respondeu indignado.

-Não estamos pensando nada; Kamus respondeu.

-Mas voltando... Cabe a você leva-la; ele completou apontando para o geminiano.

-"Uhn! Chance perfeita"; ele pensou. – Pode deixar, a que horas?

-As oito; Aiolia respondeu.

**--fim do Flash—**

Realmente os amigos lhe ajudaram mais do que ele poderia pensar em merecer. Ficaria lhes devendo pro resto da vida.

-Bom, é melhor nos apressarmos temos um longo caminho pela frente; ele falou saindo de seus pensamentos e estendendo a mão para ela, num gesto cavalheiresco, prontamente aceitado.

**III – Planos em Pratica.**

**Uma hora antes...**

Assim que Saga chegou ao templo de Leão, Aiolia deu as ultimas recomendações antes de sair. Seu destino já era certo, encontrar Marin no vilarejo das amazonas.

Correndo o Maximo que podia procurando não ser reconhecido por ninguém no caminho e ter de dar explicações das quais ele não estava preparado para dar, Aiolia finalmente avistara a casa da amazona, com a mesma já saindo de lá.

-Bom dia, Aiolia! O que te trás aqui? – a amazona perguntou fitando-o curiosamente.

-Você esta ocupada Marin? – o leonino perguntou, olhando para os lados.

-Não! – ela respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – O que você esta aprontando Aiolia?

-Eu... Bem; ele falou meio sem graça passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Apenas colocando em pratica aquela nossa conversa; ele falou gesticulando impacientemente.

-Ah! Agora entendo; Marin falou o fitando com curiosidade; - E então?

-E então o que?

-O que você fez? – Marin perguntou impaciente.

-Eu... Nada; Aiolia deu de ombros.

-Aiolia; a amazona falou num tom de aviso cerrando os punhos de maneira impaciente.

-Ah! Você não entendeu, não sou eu que vou fazer; ele completou rapidamente.

-Como?

-É o Saga; ele respondeu, meio contrariado. – Você estava certa; ele respondeu.

-Uh! Então, o que o Saga vai fazer?

-Eles vão passear na praia do Cabo e se nenhum infame atrapalhar, acho que eles se acertam; o leonino completou.

-Certo! Vamos logo então; a amazona disse, pegando o leonino pela mão e o puxando em direção a praia.

-Aonde?

-Oras! Garantir que nenhum infame atrapalhe; ela respondeu com simplicidade, fazendo-o começar a acompanha-la.

Continua...

**Bom pessoal, o capitulo acaba aqui porem as emoções estão só começando. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, um obrigado em especial para as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Saory-san, Lhyl e Margarida.**

**Até mais pessoal**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	9. Manhã Tarde e Noite

**Domo pessoal**

**To tão feliz, apesar dessa gripe filha da mãe que eu pequei, to me sentindo super bem. Isso porque apesar de mais uma fic minha estar chegando ao fim tenho como consolo a noticia de que VAI TER CONTINUAÇAO \o/ é isso mesmo. Esse é o penultimo capitulo, mas daqui a dois dias, como eu fiz em "Troca Equivalente", vai ao ar o ultimo capitulo de "Entre Mudanças e Desejos" e o primeiro de "Tempestade de Verão". Sinceramenteespero que gostem desses ultimos capitulos,porqueos escrevi com muito carinho pensando em vocês que tanto quanto eu amam o Saga (o Kamus tem um lugar especial no meu coração mais eu amo mesmo o Saga). Bom, só mais uma coisinha, esse capitulo contém pequenas, muito pequenas e levinhas cenas de insinuação. Nada queme obrigue amudar a classificação da fic e alem do mais,isso ajudou a dar um ar meio cómico as cenas, espero que gostem também. Agora vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.**

**

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9: Manhã, tarde e noite.

**I – Manhã.**

Calmamente, Saga e Litus seguiam em direção ao Cabo. Depois dos primeiros minutos de silencio, logo os dois começaram uma calorosa conversa sobre coisas banais, mal haviam se dado conta de que estavam sendo vigiados por duas pessoas que procuravam manter-se ocultos.

-Saga! – Litus o chamou. –Vai demorar pra chegar? –ela perguntou fazendo biquinho, visivelmente cansada.

-Não, falta pouco; ele respondeu andando mais devagar. –Mas se quiser parar? –ele perguntou parando o caminhar.

-Não é necessário; ela disse ofegante. –Podemos continuar? Quanto antes chegarmos, melhor aproveitamos esse tempo.

Saga parou um momento pensando, vendo a jovem ofegante por causa da caminhada e do calor, não faltava muito para chegarem, embora ele já pudesse imaginar o quão cansada ela estava, caminhar toda aquela distancia sem estar preparado não era fácil. Olhou mais uma vez para a pequena toalha que ela trazia na mão e a cesta que estava na sua. Pensou mais um pouco.

-Acho que não vai ter problemas se fizer desse jeito; ele murmurou.

-Como? – Litus perguntou confusa, mas parou ao vê-lo próximo... Realmente muito próximo. Deixando a cesta no chão. –Hei! – ela quase gritou quando o cavaleiro parou ao seu lado e a suspendeu no chão. Com o susto Litus acabou por agarrar-se com desespero no pescoço do cavaleiro.

-Calma! Se eu te levar vamos chegar mais rápido; ele falou com calma assustadora.

Devagar ela levantou a cabeça, encontrando aquele par de orbes verdes a fitando num misto de curiosidade e divertimento. Só agora notara o que aquilo causara. Seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distancia dos dela, enquanto ela ainda segurava-se nele pelo pescoço. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até Saga balançar a cabeça de forma imperceptível.

-Bem, vamos logo então; ele falou abaixando-se um pouco para pegar a cesta e começar a andar com passos mais rápidos.

Litus pareceu ficar mais calma, permitindo-se aconchegar-se mais nos braços do cavaleiro, porem mal o fez, quando Saga a surpreendeu começando a correr. Aproveitando a velocidade que dispunha por ser um cavaleiro, dois minutos depois já estavam na praia.

Saga parou próximo a saída do bosque onde se tinha uma visão perfeita da areia da praia. Colocou a cesta no chão, com delicadeza começou a abaixar a jovem até seus pés já poderem tocar o chão, mas mal a garota fez isso tropeçou. Iria ao chão se o cavaleiro não a segurasse pela cintura. Novamente aquela situação embaraçosa; ela pensou.

-"Será que ele não tem a mínima noção do efeito que tem sobre mim?"; ela se perguntou, enquanto corava até o ultimo fio de cabelo verde.

-Vá com calma, se não pode se machucar; Saga falou com um sorriso maroto.

-"Tem e se aproveita disso"; ela respondeu a si mesma em pensamento, enquanto o cavaleiro a soltava, tento a devida certeza de que ela não cairia novamente.

Começaram a caminhar, até encontrar uma pequena palmeira na areia, não muito longe da água, a julgar pelo horário eles aproveitariam a sombra da arvore por um bom tempo, mas quando a hora do almoço chegasse teriam que procurar outro lugar para ficar. Saga colocou a cesta no chão, a abrindo em seguida.

-"Pelo visto o Aiolia pensou em tudo"; ele pensou vendo o conteúdo da cesta. –Toalha, lanches, refrigerantes, frutas, é pelo visto não falta nada; ele murmurou, tirando uma toalha para estende-la no chão. Enquanto observava Litus de esguelha, molhando a ponta dos pés na água. –"Uhn! Vamos provocar um pouco"; ele pensou com um sorriso que a julgar pela sua personalidade, estava repleto de segundas intenções.

Logo ele caminhou ate a beira da água, parando ao lado de Litus, ficou um tempo observando o mar, esperando que ela o notasse.

-Algum problema Saga? – Litus perguntou, voltando-se para ele que lançava um olhar vago na direção do mar.

-Ahn! Nada não; ele respondeu com um sorriso charmoso. –A água parece boa, não vai entrar? – ele perguntou apontando o mar, que não parecia muito agitado, com uma e outra onda forte, extremamente convidativo.

-Bem, vou; ela respondeu corando um pouco.

-Então não vamos perder tempo; ele falou voltando-se para o local que arrumara as coisas. Sentia a garota segui-lo com um olhar, fazendo seu sorriso se alargar mais. Não demorou muito para retirar os sapatos e deixar que seus pés afundassem na areia fofa próxima a palmeira. Num movimento friamente calculado ele retirou a camisa, permanecendo apenas com a bermuda. Ele caminhou de volta até a jovem.

Viu Litus observa-lo, porem quando notou o cavaleiro voltar-se para ela, mudou rapidamente seu olhar de direção constrangida. Ela era o completo oposto das mulheres que já passaram por sua vida. Nunca conhecera alguém como ela antes, era alegre, divertida, lhe animava quando estava melancólico, mesmo sem nunca ter feito pergunta alguma sobre isso. Era a pessoa que sempre procurara e a cada minuto tinha mais certeza disso. Não a deixaria sair de sua vida tão facilmente.

Saga parou ao lado dela, tendo uma visão perfeita da face rosada da jovem. Com uma das mãos ele segurou-lhe pelo queixo fazendo-a voltar seu olhar pra ele.

-Algum problema Litus? – ele perguntou com a voz quase num sussurro rouco, fitando-lhe com um brilho intenso no olhar, quase hipnotizante.

-N-n-não; ela respondeu com a voz tremula. Viu-o se aproximar fazendo-a ficar estática. Sentiu a respiração do cavaleiro chocando-se com sua face, fechando os olhos instintivamente, fora apenas um leve roçar dos lábios do cavaleiro nos seus. Quando ele desviou a trajetória, parando a boca a milímetros de distancia de seu ouvido.

-Vamos nadar então; ele falou com a voz divertida se afastando com um sorriso maroto.

Litus abriu os olhos confusa, o que fora aquilo? Ela se perguntou, vendo o cavaleiro se afastar e logo se lançar de encontro às águas claras do mar.

-"Eu não acredito"; ela pensou balançando a cabeça; -"Não! ele não iria fazer aquilo, ou iria?"; ela se perguntou processando os últimos fatos. –"Bem, como diz Aishi, **esse jogo é pra dois**"; ela concluiu, indo até aonde a cesta estava para colocar o vestido que acabara de tirar, para poder entrar na água.

**II – Sempre Alerta.**

-Você viu o que ele fez? Marin eu mato o Saga; o leonino esbravejava, tendo que ser contido pela amazona.

-Aiolia! Litus não é nenhuma criança que não sabe se virar sozinha; a amazona falou dando um suspiro cansado.

-Mas você viu o que ele fez? – ele perguntou indignado.

Amazona e cavaleiro estavam a uma distancia segura do local que o casal estava, isso quer dizer. Aiolia teve uma visão privilegiada da pequena provocação do geminiano e queria mata-lo por isso.

-Vi Aiolia e o que tem de mais? – Marin perguntou fitando o cavaleiro.

-B-bem...; Ele começou dando um sorriso nervoso.

-Aiolia! Se Litus e Saga começarem a namorar, você não pensa em ficar no pé dos dois 24 horas por dia, não é? – a amazona perguntou com um tom de aviso, soando mais como afirmação do que pergunta.

-Vinte e três; ele respondeu, juntando a ponta dos dedos de maneira inocente.

-Aiolia já chega; a amazona falou se levantando do chão. –Vamos embora, Saga e Litus podem se acertar sozinhos sem que estejamos por perto; a amazona falou seca.

-Marin; ele murmurou incrédulo. –Mas...;

-Não foi você mesmo a incentivar o Saga a se acertar de vez com a Litus? – ela perguntou, vendo o cavaleiro assentir com um aceno de cabeça. –Então, porque raios esta bancando a tia encalhada de ficar no pé da menina desse jeito? – ela perguntou com ar revoltado.

-B-bem...; Aiolia parou antes de concluir o que falara, franzindo o cenho ele olhou para amazona pedindo com um gesto que ela fizesse silencio.

Logo eles ouviram vários murmúrios vindo de um lugar não muito longe de onde eles estavam, Marin e Aiolia seguiram até lá sem fazer o mínimo de barulho. Encontraram um grupo de cinco amazonas espiando o casal, que ao longe pareciam se divertir. Amazona e cavaleiro trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Marin já conhecia aquelas garotas, eram as mesmas que encontraram Litus na feira e falaram aquele monte de besteiras para a irmãzinha do Leo.

-Vejam só aquela piralha; uma amazona falou com ar revoltado.

Aiolia estreitou os olhos com a forma que a amazona se referiu a sua irmã, teria pulado em cima da garota se Marin não o tivesse segurado pelo braço pedindo paciência, já que não era o único a querer torcer o pescoçinho da atrevida.

-Não se preocupe, vamos acabar com a alegria dela rapidinho; outra respondeu com desdém.

-"Isso é o que vocês pensam, eu acabo com vocês antes de magoarem a minha irmã"; o leonino pensou furioso. Se afastando com Marin para um lugar que eles não fossem vistos ou ouvidos.

**III – Tarde.**

Lithus entrara na água, sentindo o choque imediato da temperatura quando teve um leve estremecimento. Começou a nadar para o fundo, quando sentiu seu pé ser puxado para baixo. Mal teve tempo de prender a respiração. Mesmo em baixo da água ela abriu os olhos, dando de cara com o geminiano que subira rapidamente a superfície.

-Ficou louco é? – ela perguntou revoltada, quando subira a superfície recuperando o ar.

-Ainda não; ele respondeu voltando-se para ele e colocando as mãos em seus ombros pressionando-a para baixo e mergulhando em seguida.

Logo Litus recuperou-se da surpresa, nadando para longe do cavaleiro. Começando uma interessante perseguição em baixo da água, onde a cada alguns segundos, eles voltavam à superfície para tomar ar.

-Vamos sair um pouco? – Saga perguntou se aproximando da jovem, que se esquivou com um olhar inocente.

-Vamos, acho que já esta na hora do almoço e ainda não saímos da água; ela respondeu, enquanto começava a andar para fora da água, sendo seguida pelo olhar atento do cavaleiro.

Saga saiu da água e caminhando lentamente com o corpo molhado, deixando que os pés afundassem na areia, simplesmente levava a loucura algumas amazonas inconvenientes que não deveriam estar ali. Embora percebendo a presença de estranhos no local, Saga preferiu ignorar, decidira que de agora em diante sua prioridade sempre seria a jovem que agora sentava-se tímida na beira da toalha, procurando alguma coisa na cesta e nada nem ninguém mudaria isso.

-Com fome? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Um pouco; ela respondeu sorrindo, só agora notara o cavaleiro a seu lado. Não pode deixar de rir internamente das tentativas frustradas do mesmo de se aproximar e suas esquivas bem planejadas. Se ele podia brincar, porque ela também não.

-Diz pra mim que metade disso não foi o Aiolia que preparou? –ele perguntou olhando para dentro da cesta meio desconfiado.

-Eu vivo dizendo pro mano não se meter na cozinha; ela respondeu balançando a cozinha e voltando a olhar para dentro da cesta. –Mas não, esses aqui foram o Mascara da Morte que fez; ela respondeu inocentemente, sem notar o efeito que as palavras surtiram.

-Mascara da Morte? – Saga perguntou com ar enciumado, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É, ontem à tarde ele estava me ensinando a cozinhar algumas coisas e me deu alguns docinhos; ela respondeu sem entender o porque do cavaleiro estar com a sobrancelha arqueada. –O que foi? –ela perguntou voltando-se pra ele com um olhar curioso.

-Nada; ele respondeu tentando mudar de assunto e não parecer muito enciumado quanto ao fato do italiano estar passando tanto tempo perto dela.

-Não é o que parece, você esta passando bem? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar sério, colocando a mão na testa dele e se aproximando estrategicamente. Saga fechou os olhos quando sentiu a jovem entrelaçar seus dedos nos fios de cabelo royal dele. -É você não me parece bem, ta até vermelho; ela comentou, se afastando. Fazendo um tremendo esforço para não rir da cara de decepção do cavaleiro.

-"Eu não acredito que ela fez o que eu penso que fez"; ele pensou frustrado. –Acho melhor comermos; ele sugeriu mudando de assunto e voltando a mexer dentro da cesta para pegar alguns lanches e refrigerantes.

-"**Um a um**"; Litus pensou sorrindo internamente.

**IV – Ofensiva.**

-Vocês viram? – a amazona perguntou indignada. –Eu mesma vou acabar com essa piralha; ela falou serrando os punhos.

-Pode apostar que essa fedelha vai pagar caro por se meter com um dos gêmeos; outra comentou.

Marin e Aiolia não estavam muito distantes, quando sentiram uma manifestação de cosmo diferente. Começaram a caminhar para o lado oposto.

-Fica quieto espanhol, se não vão nos ouvir; eles ouviram a voz da amazona de Cobra não muito longe. Marin e Aiolia se fitaram visivelmente confusos.

-A Aishi bem que podia ter mandado a gente para algum lugar mais confortável; Shura reclamou, por estar de joelhos em cima de alguns galhos, tendo que supervisionar o casal com o intuito de impedir a aproximação de algum infame.

-Oras! Que coincidência encontra-los por aqui? –Marin falou com um sorriso maroto.

Shina e Shura ficaram estáticos, voltando-se lentamente para os dois que os fitavam com certo interesse.

-Não é o que vocês estão pensando; a amazona de Cobra falou prontamente.

-E o que estaríamos pensando? –Aiolia perguntou casualmente.

-Foi idéia da Aishi; Shura se justificou.

-Como? – Marin e Aiolia perguntaram juntos.

-Kamus falou para ela sobre a conversa que teve com Saga e que você estava junto. Sabendo que mesmo você aprovando o namoro dos dois iria dar um jeito de vigiar e para impedir que você fizesse alguma besteira ela mandou a gente ficar de olho nos dois e nos metermos se acontecesse algo; o espanhol respondeu ignorando o olhar atravessado dele.

-A Aishi me surpreende por sempre estar um passo a frente; Marin comentou espantada. –Ou o Aiolia que é previsível de mais; ela completou.

-Acho que um pouco da segunda opção também; Shina respondeu.

-Bem, agora que vocês tão estão aqui, o que vamos fazer? – Shura perguntou.

-Se vocês não se importam quero dar uma lição em algumas amazonas; o leonino falou com um olhar assassino.

-Eu ajudo; Shina falou com o mesmo olhar, esfregando as mãos uma nas outras com ar interessado.

-Vejo que já se encontraram; Kamus falou aparecendo repentinamente atrás dos dois, ao lado de Aishi.

-Hei! Como fizeram isso? – Shura perguntou confuso.

-Com a telecinese da Aishi; Kamus respondeu.

-Ah! Bom, mas o que estão fazendo aqui? – Aiolia perguntou curioso.

-Viemos dar uma pequena lição em algumas amazonas inconvenientes; Aishi falou com um olhar tão ou mais assassino que o do leonino.

-Entre pro clube, nós também queremos a mesma coisa; Shina comentou.

-Tenho uma idéia; Kamus falou chamando a atenção dos outros, para o pequeno sorriso sádico que se desenhava em seus lábios.

-Uhn! Então esse é o lado rebelde do Kamus; Shina comentou com um sorriso maroto, fazendo o cavaleiro corar.

-Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte; ele começou, acenando para todos se aproximarem.

**V – Ventos.**

Após o lanche, ambos deitaram na toalha para descansarem. Olhando para o céu azul, ambos ficaram em silencio, suas respirações misturavam-se com o barulho das águas do mar chocando-se com a areia e o som do vento. Sem perceberem acabaram adormecendo.

**OOO**

Sentiu o corpo ficar cada vez mais quente, parecia estar queimando. Pouco a pouco o cavaleiro abriu os olhos tentando se acostumar com a claridade, já passara do meio dia e sabe-se lá quanto tempo eles estavam expostos aquele calor. Virou para o lado, encontrando a jovem com os olhos fechados e com a respiração leve, um breve ressonar indicava que ela ainda estava dormindo.

Saga apoiou-se em um dos braços e ficou observando a jovem. A pele dela agora não estava mais clara, pouco a pouco ganhava uma cor bronzeada, sem ficar vermelha. Ele ficou alguns segundos a observando, até vê-la se remexer e virar para o seu lado abrindo os olhos devagar.

-Saga; ela falou com a voz mole de sono, voltando-se para o cavaleiro com olhar confuso.

-Você dormiu e acho que eu também; ele respondeu com um sorriso sereno, vendo-a se espreguiçar manhosamente.

-Nossa esse sol ta muito quente; ela falou colocando a mão na frente dos olhos.

-Vem! Vamos sair daqui e dar uma volta; ele disse se levantando e dando a mão para ela.

Num impulso, Saga a puxou para cima, porém ficaram alguns minutos se encarando. Inconscientemente, o cavaleiro foi abaixando a cabeça até ficar próximo a jovem que parecia ter desistido de se esquivar dele, tento o caminho livre para enlaça-la pela cintura e traze-la para mais perto de si. Os orbes serrados de ambos pareciam um belo e irresistível chamariz, apenas um leve roçar fora o necessário para instiga-lo a continuar, porem uma rajada de vento fê-los se separarem bruscamente.

Saga olhou furioso para o local que veio a rajada de vento, os olhos estreitos do cavaleiro tinham um brilho perigoso de aviso para que os indivíduos se afastassem se não teriam mais problemas do que poderia suportar.

-Você esta bem Litus? – ele perguntou se aproximando da jovem com um olhar gentil e mais brando, vendo que ela acabara por cair no chão devido ao susto, ele ajudou-a, porem o clima fora completamente quebrado.

-Estou, mas vamos logo sair desse sol; ela pediu tento um mau pressentimento de que estavam sendo observados, mas como o cavaleiro nada falou sobre isso preferiu ingnorar.

Logo eles juntaram as coisas e começaram a caminhar. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando sob a sombra das palmeiras que formavam a entrada do bosque, eles se aproximaram da entrada do templo de Posseidon.

-Parece um templo; Litus comentou com um olhar encantado para a imponente construção que perdurara por séculos ali, passando pelas ações da natureza que por vezes não foram piedosas com a costa grega.

-Não, aquela é só a entrada para o templo submarino de Posseidon; Saga respondeu.

-Eu pensei que em Atenas só tivesse o templo de Athena; ela comentou confusa.

-Não, em Atenas ainda existem mais três templos que fazem fronteira com o santuário; Saga explicou. – O primeiro é o Templo submarino de Posseidon que é aonde estamos, o segundo é na Encosta de Bejunte o Coroa do Sol e o terceiro não fica muito longe daqui, é o Templo de Ártemis; ele respondeu.

-Coroa do Sol, de quem é esse templo? –Litus perguntou curiosa.

-É um templo que Athena mandou construir em homenagem a Apolo; ele respondeu. –É um lugar muito bonito, cheio de flores e estatuas que nos deixam relatos de épocas antigas de quando os deuses ainda habitam a terra, embora esteja praticamente abandonado; ele completou um pouco desanimado, ainda conseguia lembrar-se da batalha contra Abel, porem balançou a cabeça de maneira imperceptível, tentando afastar os pensamentos depressivos que pareciam querer lhe atormentar.

**--Lembrança do Saga—**

_-Sei que você é uma pessoa boa, embora às vezes você se sinta perdido, sem saber porque esta aqui, mas não se preocupe, uma hora ou outra você vai achar o seu caminho ou vai encontrar alguém pra lhe guiar por ele;_

**--Fim da Lembrança—**

–"Não vou mais parar a minha vida por isso, já passou tempo suficiente pra deixar isso pra trás e seguir em frente, finalmente entendo o que Aishi quis dizer"; ele concluiu, tendo sua atenção chamada de volta pela jovem.

-Entendo! – ela respondeu num murmúrio, olhando toda a extensão da entrada do templo.

-Vem, quero te mostrar algo; Saga falou a pegando pela mão e a puxando até o local.

**VI – Ataque.**

**Alguns minutos antes...**

Ao ver a cena entre Saga e Litus uma amazona elevou seu cosmo lançando um golpe de deslocamento de ar, fazendo-os se separar e levantando uma pequena nuvem de areia.

-Ficou louca? Quer chamar a atenção deles? – uma das amazonas perguntou preocupada.

-Qualquer coisa para aquela piralha não beija-lo; a primeira respondeu, se congratulando pelo feito.

-Bem, pensando dessa forma, vale a pena correr o risco; outra comentou.

-Olhem eles estão indo embora; uma outra apontou.

-Vamos segui-los; a primeira falou tomando a frente do grupo.

**Não muito longe dali...**

-Por Zeus o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Mú perguntou, enquanto era arrastado por uma impaciente amazona para o templo de Posseidon.

-Mú! Não reclama, você não estava fazendo nada mesmo, porque não ajudar; Shina respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

-Como se eu tivesse tido muita opção, quando você invadiu meu templo dizendo que Kamus pretendia matar o Milo por assediar Aishi; ele respondeu.

-E você acreditou, pelo visto se esqueceu que o Escorpião esta me missão em Creta; a amazona comentou abafando um riso. –"É fácil de mais"; ela pensou.

-Como eu não ia acreditar a julgar pelos ataques de ciúmes do Kamus, você queria que eu fizesse o que? – ele perguntou indignado, tentando soltar a gola da camisa que a amazona segurava, com o intuito de impedi-lo de fugir.

-Bem, essa possibilidade não pode ser abandonada, isso é claro se o Escorpião estivesse aqui; ela respondeu casualmente. – Agora anda logo, se não teremos problemas;

-Como se tivesse outro jeito; ele resmungou, sendo arrastado por ela.

**No Templo de Posseidon...**

-Preparem-se que elas já estão vindo; Marin falou para Aiolia e Shura que estavam com ela.

-Hei! Porque a Shina que teve que ir buscar o Mú e não você? – ele perguntou revoltado, virando-se para a amazona.

-Foi idéia do Kamus; Aiolia falou com um sorriso maroto, agradecendo a Zeus por não ter sido a amazona de Águia, lhe dando a oportunidade de aproveitar mais um pouco a presença da **'amiga'**.

-Me lembre de matar o Francês depois; o espanhol resmungou.

-Fiquem quietos, eles já chegaram; Marin apontou para o outro lado das pilastras do templo onde a amazona de Cobra chegava com o ariano emburrado.

-Pelo visto o Shura não é o único estressado aqui; Aiolia comentou.

Numa outra extremidade Kamus e Aishi apareceram apenas acenando para os amigos, pedindo que esperassem.

**Voltando as amazonas...**

Seguindo o casal que caminhava tranqüilamente na praia, as amazonas pensavam em uma forma de atacar Litus sem que Saga percebesse, acabando com o passeio de ambos de forma que não fossem descobertas. Foi quando tiveram a idéia de embosca-los no templo de Posseidon aproveitando as paredes feitas por eras entre os pilares que ainda jaziam em pé, mas diga-se de passagem foi seu erro fatal.

Logo que elas correram se esconder no templo, o mesmo brilhou intensamente e o grito das amazonas foi abafado pelo barulho das ondas desaparecendo em seguida, como se nunca houvesse existido.

**VII – Noite.**

Já era fim de tarde, Saga passara todo o tempo conversando com Litus sobre coisas banais, enquanto caminhavam pelo templo. A jovem parecia interessada nas histórias que o cavaleiro contava sobre as batalhas retratadas naquelas paredes antigas.

O cavaleiro por outro lado se perguntava o porque ficara tanto tempo em duvida quanto ao que sentia. Guiando a jovem, Saga a levou até o penhasco acima do Cabo, onde tinham uma visão privilegiada do mar e do por do sol que já dava sinas de despontar. Era a hora de esclarecer algumas coisas. Sentando-se no chão de forma segura para ambos, eles ficaram observando o fim do dia.

-Litus! – Saga a chamou.

-Sim! – ela falou, voltando-se para ele com olhar calmo.

-Obrigado! – ele falou com um sorriso gentil, diante do olhar confuso da jovem. Ele a puxou mais para perto de si, podendo abraça-la e completar num sussurro. –Por ter entrado em minha vida;

Lithus ficou estática nem em seus mais belos sonhos com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos o imaginou falando aquilo.

-Então eu também tenho que te agradecer; ela falou se aconchegando nos braços dele.

-Pelo que? –ele perguntou curioso, estranhando ela falar aquilo.

-Por você ter entrado na minha vida; ela respondeu, erguendo a cabeça para encara-lo.

Ambos se fitavam atentamente, não eram mais necessários duvidas para serem resolvidas e também nada que o tempo não resolvesse por conta própria. Logo a distancia entre os dois foi rompida, por um gesto delicado do cavaleiro ao aproximar-se da jovem e depositar-lhe um doce beijo nos lábios, cuja intensidade variou consideravelmente depois disso.

Logo o sol se foi, dando lugar a uma bela noite estrelada, quando os jovens voltavam de mãos dadas para o santuário sem ao menos perceberem que não eram mais vigiados, mas quem se importava com isso, agora estavam juntos, isso era mais do que suficiente.

**Continua...**

**Bom pessoal o capitulo acaba aqui mais ainda restam algumas revelações. Eu sei, eu sei... Vocês devem estar se perguntando, é o Milo? he he he, segredo sigiloso, mas garanto que vai valer algumas risadas. Antes de ir gostaria d agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa fic e que perdem um pouquinho do seu tempoaome mandar um comentario, em especial as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: Lhyl e Anna Held. Valeu pessoal e até a próxima.**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	10. Surpresas do Coração

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui esta o ultimo capitulo de "Entre Mudanças e Desejos". Agora serão respondidas as maiores duvidas que percebi nos comentários. Como o que aconteceu com as amazonas despeitadas e qual foi a punição do Milo. Para essas e outras respostas, agora só lendo. Comentários e agradecimentos no final.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

******Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande mestre e genio criativo M. Kuramada.****

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**-"ajs jhssss"; (pensamentos)**

**-'sjsjsjsmsm'; (dialogos de segunda pessoa)**

**-dkjks jsjs; (dialogos normais)**

**--Lembranças-- (em italico)**

**--Flash Backs-- (normal)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Surpresas do Coração.**

**I – Mão na Massa... Literalmente.**

**Duas semanas depois...**

No templo de Leão, uma atrapalhada garota estava tentando cozinhar, logo os amigos chegariam e ela tinha pouco tempo, apesar das outras três amazonas, o cavaleiro de Câncer e o espanhol estarem ajudando no preparo das coisas, ela sentia-se completamente aérea.

-Litus cuidado, menina; Shina a repreendeu, vendo a jovem quase queimar a mão no fogo. A amazona de cobra apenas balançou a cabeça descrente, enquanto pegava uma tigela com tomates picados para levar para o italiano que preparava um molho.

-Eu falo, mas não ninguém me leva a sério quando digo que essa garota é um perigo; Mascara da Morte comentou rindo.

Todos pararam confusos, vendo o cavaleiro de Câncer agir daquela forma. Ele estava... Diferente.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou voltando-se com um olhar entrecortado para todos.

Não. Ainda era o mesmo; todos concluíram voltando a preparar o almoço.

Litus misturava com pressa uma massa em uma vasilha que tinha em mãos, quando um par de braços a enlaçar pela cintura.

-Uhn! Isso parece bom; Saga falou, quase num sussurro, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

-Bem, pelo menos o Mascara da Morte disse que fica, embora eu tenha minhas duvidas; ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto voltava a mexer na massa, mas parou ao voltar-se para o cavaleiro que estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada; -O que foi? – ela perguntou colocando a vasilha na mesa e voltando-se para ele, sem se desfazer do abraço.

-Nada; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Não é o que parece? – ela perguntou desconfiada. –Nem você e meu irmão conseguem mentir de forma convincente pra mim, sabia? –ela falou arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, mantendo uma distancia segura do cavaleiro, embora ele ainda não houvesse lhe soltado a cintura.

-Quem disse que eu estou mentindo? – Saga perguntou sorrindo internamente diante da postura da jovem, que arqueou mais ainda a sobrancelha. Não admitiria tão facilmente que estava com ciúmes do italiano.

-Você fica com a costa reta, arqueia a sobrancelha e tenta parecer indiferente e serio para convencer; ela respondeu.

-...; Saga abriu a boca pra responder, quando a voz do irmão soou divertida atrás deles.

-Não adianta Saga, se até mesmo minha cunhadinha percebeu quer dizer que você não é mais tão convincente assim; Kanon falou rindo.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos apenas estreitou os olhos de maneira perigosa para o irmão que saiu rapidinho da cozinha.

-E então? –Litus perguntou seria.

-O que? – ele falou casualmente.

-Não vai me contar o que esta acontecendo? – ela perguntou fitando-o com um olhar meigo, que minou as barreiras do cavaleiro.

-E-eu... Bem; ele começou ficando um pouco envergonhado ao olhar por trás do ombro da jovem e ver que as amazonas e os dois cavaleiros os observavam com certa expectativa. –Vem comigo.

-Mas...; Ela disse apontando para a massa.

-O Mascara da Morte se vira com isso, deixa ai; ele completou a puxando.

-Hei! – o canceriano reclamou, mas levou um chute na canela na amazona de cobra. Voltou-se pra ela com um olhar fuzilante, mas engoliu em seco ao perceber que ela estava com os orbes perigosamente estreitos, mais assustadores que o seu próprio visto através de um espelho.

-Fique quieto e deixe-os conversar; ela falou seca. Indo pegar a vasilha deixada por Litus.

**II – Sentimentos.**

Saga e Litus saíram do templo de Leão, indo sentar-se na escadaria que levaria a Virgem. O dia estava incrivelmente agradável, como se para brindar a todos que ali se reuniriam.

-E então? –a jovem perguntou.

-"Por Zeus, nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil falar isso"; ele pensou nervoso. –Bem...;

Litus não emitia som algum, apenas esperava ansiosa o que o cavaleiro tinha para falar, sem a mínima pretensão de interrompe-lo, mas ele hesitava de mais; ela concluiu impaciente.

-Você não me parece bem; Litus comentou, colocando a costa da mão sobre a testa do cavaleiro, enquanto o fitava com visível divertimento, ainda mais depois de ouvi-lo dar um suspiro relaxado. –Acho que deveríamos voltar, pode ser insolação; ela completou se levantando, mas o cavaleiro a puxou de volta, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo e usando um tom mais suave para lhe falar.

-Estou perfeitamente bem e nunca me senti melhor; ele respondeu falando quase num sussurro. –Só não gosto de saber que o Mascara da Morte esta passando tempo de mais com a **_minha_** namorada; ele continuou.

-Uhn! – Lithus ficou estática, corando até o ultimo fio de cabelo verde. Até conseguir falar alguma coisa. –Esta com ciúmes Saga? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-E se eu estiver? – ele perguntou retribuindo o sorriso.

-Ser evasivo não faz parte da sua personalidade; ela respondeu ainda sorrindo, diante do olhar confuso do cavaleiro.

-Porque tenho a impressão de que você me conhece, melhor do que eu mesmo? – ele perguntou a fitando com um sorriso gentil.

-Porque eu sempre te procurei; ela respondeu num sussurro, quase numa confidencia, enquanto enlaçava o pescoço do cavaleiro com seus braços.

-E é por isso que eu te amo; ele respondeu entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dela, até os mesmos deslizarem para o pescoço e puxa-la para perto de si, selando de vez seus lábios num beijo intenso, acolhedor.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! Não seria melhor vocês procurarem um lugar mais discreto? – alguém perguntou atrás deles, os interrompendo.

Saga e Liths se separaram, embora a jovem estivesse com a face afogueada, voltou-se para ver quem era. Ambos pareceram surpresos ao ver o cavaleiro de Escorpião parado próximo a eles com um sorriso maroto, deixando-os mais constrangidos ainda.

-Saga, olha a responsabilidade, se o Aiolia te pega vai ter problemas; Milo brincou, com um sorriso divertido.

-Há quanto tempo Escorpião? – o geminiano falou sorrindo. –Pensei que estava em missão na ilha de Creta.

-É eu estava; ele falou desanimado. –Mas depois conto o que aconteceu, tenho que jogar essa coisas lá em casa; ele respondeu mostrando a mochila e algumas sacolas que trazia nas mãos, provavelmente alguma coisa da viagem.

-Porque não vem almoçar com a gente em Leão depois? –Litus o convidou.

-Obrigado pelo contive, logo eu venho; ele respondeu, começando a subir as escadas. –E vocês dois juízo, creio que o Aiolia ainda não é maduro o suficiente para ser tio; ele completou rindo, enquanto os dois coravam furiosamente.

-Esse Escorpião não muda; Saga comentou rindo.

-Muda sim, todos nós mudamos às vezes e o Milo parece diferente, embora as piadinhas dele continuem, ele esta mais sério; Litus respondeu com um olhar enigmatico.

-Não estou gostando disso; Saga falou ficando emburrado.

-Seu ciumento; ela brincou enquanto lhe dava um selinho.

-Bom, pelo menos conheço uma boa forma de compensar isso; ele falou com um sorriso maroto, se aproximando da jovem, que se esquivou. Aproveitando um momento de descuido que ele soltara os braços de sua cintura e se levantou.

-Bem, acho que vou ter que deixar para saber disso depois. Tenho muita coisa pra fazer agora e o pessoal logo vai chegar; ela disse dando um sorriso travesso pro cavaleiro que parecia desolado.

-Ah! Não, você não vai entrar lá de novo e me abandonar aqui; ele falou correndo até ela com um jeito manhoso.

-Você fica uma gracinha assim, sabia? – ela perguntou quando o cavaleiro a abraçara novamente.

-Você acha? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto se aproximando para beija-la, porém ela se esquivou novamente.

-Talvez; ela respondeu indo para a entrada do templo, mas parou voltando-se para o cavaleiro fazendo o sinal **dois** com os dedos, antes de falar. –Dois a zero; ela respondeu entrando no templo sorrindo marotamente.

-"Sem duvidas eu mereço"; Saga pensou rindo de si mesmo, afinal, fora ele a começar com os joguinhos de provocação, mas não esperava que ela fosse tão bem receptiva quanto a isso.

**III – Revanche.**

Não demorou muito até todos estarem reunidos no templo de Leão almoçando, até mesmo Athena e o Shion haviam decido até lá. Os únicos a não estarem presentes era o mestre ancião que estava em Rozan e Afrodite que estava viajando.

-Mas então o que andaram fazendo nos últimos dias? – Aldebaran perguntou para o pessoal.

Kamus, Aishi, Mú, Shura, Shina, Aiolia e Marin engasgaram todos ao mesmo tempo, chamando a atenção dos outros.

-Vocês estão bem? – Shaka perguntou curioso.

-Perfeitamente; todos responderam.

-Depois eu que sou o primeiro suspeito de tudo, é só eu ficar duas semanas fora e já encontro sucessores; Milo respondeu com ar revoltado.

-O que vocês andaram aprontando? – Saori perguntou mirando-os com curiosidade.

-Alem de conhecermos o lado rebelde do Kamus; Shura começou fazendo o aquariano abaixar a cabeça, envergonhado. -Acho que vocês não sentiram falta de cinco amazonas na arena nas duas ultimas semanas, não é? –o espanhol perguntou casualmente.

-Eu tive a impressão de que algumas amazonas estavam faltando, mas o que isso tem a ver? – Kanon perguntou curioso.

-Bem, já ouviu falar sobre a Ilha da Rainha da Morte? – Aiolia perguntou com cautela.

-Não é a ilha que Fênix treinou? –Saga perguntou parando de comer.- Mas eu pensei que tivesse a afundado há alguns anos atrás; ele comentou.

-Bem, você a afundou... Parcialmente; Marin respondeu olhando para o cavaleiro. –Mas você sabe, nada que o cosmo de alguns cavaleiros para traze-la de volta;

-Não estou entendendo aonde vocês querem chegar; Aldebaran falou confuso.

-Tipo...; Leonino começou com um sorriso sem graça. –Existem algumas coisas que são incontroláveis e impossíveis de não fazer.

-Até você Aiolia; o irmão do leonino falou meio incrédulo.

-Nós tínhamos um bom motivo; ele se defendeu, ao mesmo tempo que recebia vários pontapés por baixo da mesa, alguns vinham de Marin que estava a seu lado e outros de Shura.

-O que vocês fizeram na Ilha da Rainha da Morte? – o Grande Mestre perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Nós... Nada; Kamus se adiantou a responder. –Alem do mais aquilo é um inferno de quente; ele completou, quando os outros seis explodiram em risos.

-Sem duvida, muito quente; Shina falou rindo, enquanto levava aos lábios uma taça de vinho.

-Mú quer me explicar o que esta acontecendo; o Grande Mestre falou, lançando um olhar mortal ao pupilo que engoliu em seco.

-Bem, foi por uma boa causa; ele disse com um sorriso sem graça.

-Poxa! Até o Mú andou aprontando enquanto estive fora; Milo comentou incrédulo. –Mas falem logo estão me matando de curiosidade; o Escorpião falou impaciente.

-Nós simplesmente presenteamos algumas garotas com uma passagem de ida para passar uma temporada na ilha; Aishi respondeu com naturalidade, enquanto alguns arregalaram os olhos. –Não culpem a mim, a idéia foi do Kamus, eu sugeri que as mandassem para a Sibéria, mas ele disse que seria o mesmo que manda-las para o paraíso, então, votamos pela ilha; ela completou.

-Até você Francês; Milo falou pegando a taça de vinho a sua frente para tomar.

-Ah! Então eram vocês que estavam no Cabo aquele dia? –Saga perguntou curioso.

-Pra você ver, como a gente não conseguiu impedir o Leo de ir espiar, tivemos que ir junto, pra pelo menos impedir que ele te atacasse naquela hora... **Ai ficou louco**? – Shura perguntou, voltando-se com um olhar assassino para o cavaleiro que lhe dera uma garfada na mão.

-Mano que feio, ficar espiando as pessoas; ela falou, embora estivesse com a face mais vermelha que o molho da lasanha.

-Bem, só estava garantindo o seu bem estar; ele respondeu sem graça.

-O que quer dizer com isso Aiolia? – o geminiano perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

-Nada não, cunhado; ele respondeu engolindo em seco e voltando a comer.

-Depois dessa digamos que algumas amazonas nunca mais vão se meter a besta com a gente; Shura respondeu.

-E nós fomos até que bonzinhos, não batemos tanto; Shina respondeu com casualidade diante do olhar espantado. –Não é mesmo Aishi e Aiolia? – ela perguntou para os dois que desviaram o olhar apenas acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Então foi bem merecido; Saga respondeu.

-Do que eles estão falando? – Litus perguntou confusa para o namorado.

-Nada amor, só de algumas garotas que não tem nada melhor pra fazer e passam o tempo atrapalhando a vida dos outros; ele respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

-A ta; ela murmurou.

-Eu não acredito, duas semanas fora e aqueles que eu julgava um poço de santidade se revelam; Milo falo balançando a cabeça. –Tudo culpa do Grande Mestre que me manda para uma missão daquelas; ele falou com ar cansado, fazendo Aishi, Kamus e Marin se fitarem.

-E o que aconteceu Milo? – Aishi perguntou tentando abafar o riso.

-A Srta não faz idéia; ele falou com ar horrorizado. –Sem duvidas que aquela ilha tinha problemas; ele respondeu vendo Aldebaran explodir em risos.

-Por falar nisso quero um relatório depois; Shion falou voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Oh! Claro; ele disse indignado. – Me manda para uma ilha onde supostamente as amazonas estão desaparecendo misteriosamente; ele fala com ar dramático. –Mas quando chego lá, o que encontro, uma legião de piralhinhas brincando de amarelinha; ele fala indignado.

-Amarelinha? – Kamus perguntou segurando-se para não rir e lançando um olhar a Aishi do tipo **que história é essa?**

**-**Isso mesmo, aquelas piralhas só serão amazonas daqui dez anos; ele respondeu exasperado, quando viu a amazona de águia, o aquariano e a namorada explodirem em risos. –Não vejo graça nisso; ele respondeu emburrado.

-Eles fizeram o que eu penso que fizeram? – Kanon comentou olhando para Aioros e Shaka que apenas acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Mas nos diga Milo; Aishi começou se contendo. – Como foi essa nova experiência de ter um monte de amazonas **próximas** a seus pés? – ela perguntou rindo.

-Não! Melhor... Como foi o período de férias? – Saori perguntou olhando o cavaleiro divertida.

-Férias... Férias no inferno a Srta quer dizer; ele respondeu indignado, mas parou, olhando para a Deusa incrédulo. –Até a Srta?

-Foi idéia da Aishi; ela disse apontando para ela.

-A Marin concordou; ela rebateu.

-Hei! O Kamus também ta nessa; ela falou.

-Pode parar Marin, até o Grande Mestre gostou da idéia e disse que ajudava; o francês respondeu.

-Até você mestre? – Mú perguntou incrédulo.

-Foi por uma boa causa; Shion respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-Bem, mas nada como ver a cara de decepção do Milo; Aldebaran falou rindo. –Quando aquele bando de piralhinhas começou correr em volta dele; ele completou fazendo todos rirem da cara indignada do cavaleiro.

**Enquanto isso... Suíça.**

Num belo chalé nas montanhas, um belo jovem de cabelos e orbes azuis estava sentando num confortável sofá, quando uma jovem de cabelos azuis também, se aproximou deitando a cabeça no colo dele.

-Quanto tempo mais vai ficar aqui? – ela perguntou um pouco melancólica.

-Mais uma semana; Afrodite respondeu, afagando os cabelos dela.

-Porque tão pouco tempo? –ela perguntou, voltando os orbes amendoados para o cavaleiro.

-Preciso resolver algumas coisas; ele respondeu. –E alem do mais, meu lugar é no santuário;

-Mas e eu? – ela perguntou, enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam-lhe dos olhos. Sendo aparada pelos dedos delicados do cavaleiro.

-Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, por isso quero que venha comigo; ele falou com um sorriso calmo, aplacando a queda das lagrimas.

-Me mudar para a Grécia? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Isso mesmo! Sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso. Você tem uma vida aqui, mas queria você perto de mim; Afrodite falou com um olhar sereno.

-Mas é claro que eu vou; ela disse se levantando do sofá e pulando no pescoço do cavaleiro.

-Mas já vou avisando, tome cuidado com o pervertido do Escorpião; ele disse sério.

-Quem? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Isso não é importante agora; ele disse balançando a cabeça. –Mas me diga, quanto tempo precisa para arrumar tudo e partir?

-Em um mês eu resolvo tudo; ela respondeu animada.

-Façamos assim, daqui uma semana eu vou para o santuário, três semanas depois você vai e te pego no aeroporto; ele sugeriu.

-Esta bem; ela disse sorrindo.

-Acho que você vai gostar de viver no santuário, apesar do clima da Grécia ser bem quente; Afrodite explicou.

-Vivem muitas pessoas lá? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Muitas... Cavaleiros, amazonas, aspirantes, a Deusa Atena, a irmã do Leo e Aishi; ele respondeu adicionado mais alguns nomes.

-Mal posso esperar para ir pra lá e conhece-los; ela respondeu contente.

-Não se preocupe, você vai ter bastante tempo para isso depois; ele falou, acomodando-a novamente com a cabeça em seu colo, ambos voltando novamente ao completo silencio, apenas observando a neve cair nos Alpes através da janela.

**Enquanto isso... Ilha da Rainha da Morte.**

-To toda dolorida; uma amazona reclamou colocando a mão na direção da costela e andando com dificuldade.

-Eu disse que teríamos problemas; outra reclamou.

-Cala a boca! Se não tivéssemos entrado naquele tempo, isso nunca teria acontecido; uma terceira falou.

-A culpa é sua, tinha que se meter com a irmã do Leão; uma quarta reclamou.

-Não enche, o Saga seria meu se a Shina e os outros não tivessem se metido; ela desdenhou.

-Seu, só em seus mais íntimos pesadelos; uma quinta respondeu.

Logo deu-se uma discussão enquanto as amazonas começaram a atracarem-se pensando nas possibilidades de que se não houvessem sido pegas, quem entre elas o geminiano teria escolhido.

**IV – Por do Sol.**

O terraço do ultimo templo estaria completamente vazio se não fosse pelo casal apaixonado a trocar juras de amor, frente ao Templo. Um vento cálido esvoaçava os cavaleiros de tom royal do cavaleiro, dando uma bela e misteriosa visão a qualquer olhar critico.

-Foi aqui que tudo começou; Saga comentou, enquanto abraçava Litus pelas costas e apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

-Foi; ela respondeu se aconchegando mais nos braços do geminiano, enquanto assistiam o por do sol.

-Quando você chegou aquele dia, senti algo diferente; ele comentou.

-Senti meu coração disparar; ela também falou.

-Nunca imaginei que aquilo fosse...; Ele foi cortado.

-Amor a primeira vista; ela respondeu, voltando-se para o cavaleiro com um sorriso meigo.

-É... Amor a primeira vista; ele repetiu.

-Se arrepende de alguma coisa? – Litus perguntou, fitando o cavaleiro diretamente.

-Apenas de uma coisa; ele respondeu vendo o olhar curioso dela. –De não ter te beijado de uma vez aquele dia; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Podemos dar um jeito nisso rapidinho; ela respondeu retribuindo o sorriso e se aproximando do cavaleiro, mas desviou o rosto se aproximando do ouvido dele. –Sem expectadores é claro; ela completou.

-Como? – ele perguntou confuso, diante do olhar impassível da jovem, quando ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e aumentou o tom de voz. – Realmente, tem alguns inconvenientes que parecem loucos de vontade de conhecer a outra dimensão; ele falou, voltando-se para um grupo de pessoas que estava escondido atrás da estatua de Athena os observando.

-A idéia foi o Aiolia; todos gritaram juntos, apontando para o cavaleiro de leão.

Mais um casal formara-se no santuário enquanto outros se desenvolviam. Apesar de Cronos**(1)** parecer empenhado em ceifar o tempo, cada um daqueles jovens sentia-se na obrigação de empenhar-se ao Maximo para viver a própria vida. Cheia de novas conquistas, desafios e acima de tudo... Todos juntos.

**V - Minha Despedida.**

Aqui chega ao fim o conto de Litus e Saga, mas como vocês bem sabem essa não será a sua ultima aparição deles. Quando uma história se acaba, outra nova se inicia. Num grande ciclo de renovação continua. Muitas histórias ainda merecem ser contadas e no que depender de mim ainda as contarei a vocês da melhor maneira com a qual eu as puder criar. Se não pude agradar a todos peço as mais sinceras desculpas, mas fiz o melhor que estava a meu alcance. A Saga de Uma Nova Vida é uma série de histórias contando como seria a vida dos cavaleiros tendo que aprender a viver como meros mortais, fadados a cometer erros e aprendendo aos poucos como admiti-los.

Aqui me despeço, agradecendo o apoio e consideração de todos e espero vocês na próxima fic. Como disse antes, é uma Saga, que não chegou ao fim ainda. Então, até... Tempestade de Verão. Com dois casais como protagonistas.

Um obrigado em especial as meninas que comentaram no ultimo capitulo: Lhyl, Anna Held e Margarida.

Kisus

Já né...

* * *

**Nota:**

**(1)Crono**: é o Deus do Tempo, pai de Zeus, Hades e Posseidon. O mito diz que a esposa de Urano era Gaia (deusa da Terra) e que cada vez que Gaia tinha um filho, Urano o devolvia ao ventre de Gaia. Cansada disto, Gaia tramou com seu filho Cronos. Ela fez de seu próprio seio uma pedra em forma de lâmina e a deu para Cronos. Cronos esperou que Urano, seu pai, dormisse e o castrou. Atirou a genitália de Urano no mar, de onde brotou Afrodite, a Deusa do Amor. Mais tarde Cronos passou pela mesma profecia, fazendo a mesma coisa com os filhos. Devido a esse "pequeno" fato, Cronos ficou conhecido como o Ceifador do Tempo, já que com sua foi ele passa sua eternidade cortando os dias.

* * *

**Inicio: 16/01 ****Termino: 24/01 **


End file.
